The Queens of Darkness
by Animal Luvr 4 Life
Summary: Co-written with Assassin Queen and odalys-ortiz. Set in modern day Greece, three young women from very different walks of life are watched--then seduced--by the most dangerous of the Greek gods. Rated M for violence, sex, blood, etc.
1. Prologue: Dark Watcher

A/N: Besides being a huge wrestling fan, I am a huge fan of Greek mythology, so I figured why not write a story on it? Also, I don't own anyone from the WWE (although I wish I owned Batista, lol), just the OC's...read and review!

Prologue- Dark Watcher

Sparta

_Blood. Brides. That is all I need to focus on right now._

A mysterious figure sat on the roof of the abandoned temple, gazing at the sky. From his perch, he could see a young woman packing her belongings into a bag.

That mysterious being was none other than Eros, the rather infamous god of _both_ blood and darkness—he was said to darken lands faster than Ares could start a war.

His appetite for women and blood was legendary.

"Hmm," he thought to himself. "Wonder if she would make a good bride for me—I must find out—or have Thanos and Lykaios do that for me."

He continued to watch her from his perch, then decided to move a bit closer to further study her.

"Why don't they get it?" Adrasteia Lochatias asked herself. "I don't want to marry Akakios Perlakis—he is disgusting. Who in their right mind would marry someone like that?"

_If I were you, courageous one, I wouldn't,_ Eros murmured to himself.

Adrasteia began to cry, the tears falling down her face. "Obviously I'm hated by my parents—they don't care about my feelings."

_Don't cry, darling,_ Eros murmured. _I would never make you do such a thing. When you are mine, I will make sure everything you want and need is given to you. _

He decided to use mind control on her to stop her tears and allow her to sleep. "Sleep now, my love," he whispered. "You'll need your strength when I come to take you away from all this."

He disappeared in a cloud of blood red mist and headed towards Athens to find his next conquest.

Athens

"Fuck those idiots! I hate 'em all!" the young woman yelled as she exited the bar.

"Achlys Idromatia," the barkeeper whispered, afraid for his life if he ticked her off. "Go home, you need rest."

"I don't need to do shit," she barked.

What she didn't know was that someone was watching her.

_Hmm, what fire she has in her,_ Eros said to himself. _I need to have that—I need to taste of that._

He continued to watch the scene in complete silence.

"My family cares about me? Yeah, right," Achlys was saying. "I get all sorts of shit at home, Mother's always drunk and never helps when Father decides he wants to get to beating someone—mostly me."

The barkeeper was more than concerned. "Honestly, Achlys," he began. "Maybe a walk to the beach will keep you in a good mood."

"Maybe," she whispered as she headed towards the beach. "Good night, Hesperides. Thanks for a great evening."

_Maybe I will follow her,_ Eros said, disappearing into his cloud of red mist.

Achlys walked for a bit down the road to her favorite spot on the beach. Athens was known for having some great beaches, but this particular beach brought memories for her.

"I love this beach," she said to herself, tears falling down her face. "It's so peaceful."

_Hmm, I see how much she likes this spot,_ Eros murmured. _I will make sure she will see the beach every day when she is mine. _

His blood red eyes began to glow as he continued to watch her.

"Why can't I just leave this fucking place?" she wondered aloud. "No one accepts me anyway."

_You can come with me, dark one,_ Eros growled, a smile forming on his face. _I can take you away from all this—if you'll allow me to._

"I can't stand this anymore," Achlys continued. "My mom's a whore and my father is a pig. Who can live like that?"

_Poor thing, _Eros said to himself. _I can't stand to see her so sad. If that is even sadness, I should say._

_When I get you, all I will do is treat you the way you should be treated. There is not a doubt in my mind about that._

Eros suddenly had a thought in his head.

"How do I get this one?" he asked himself. "She looks like a hard one to get. I will have to think of something."

He moved closer to where Achlys sat, and continued to watch her.

Achlys just sat there, trying to clear her head.

"I'll just leave," she said. "This isn't the place for me."

_Whenever you feel that, my love,_ Eros whispered. _Let me know. _

He turned into his cloud of red mist and made his way to Crete to find his next bride.

**Crete**

Eros then found his way to Crete, where he decided he would spend the longest time looking for his third bride.

He roamed the streets in search of food—the travel to both Sparta and Athens left him completely famished.

While looking for food, he came across another young woman, this time running into a temple—which turned out to be one of Aphrodite's temples.

He and Aphrodite were not the best of friends, and to use her temples for his hunting grounds would do more than get her angry.

Eros looked at the girl, completely confused. "What's troubling her?" he asked himself as he slipped into the temple, hidden by its darkness.

The girl began to pour out her troubles to the statue of Aphrodite standing before her.

"This is what is wrong," she began. "I like this guy, but when I told him how much I liked him, he shot me down—bad. What do I do?"

Eros then decided to talk to the girl, whose name was Agathangelos Tomieara. But he did so by impersonating Aphrodite—another reason for her to be mad at him. By changing his appearance to that of the goddess of love herself, he showed himself to her.

"Agathangelos, my dear, what is bothering you?" he asked.

"My lady," Agathangelos sputtered. "I did not know you were here. I am sorry."

"No worries. Tell me what is wrong."

Agathangelos retold all of her story. Eros was shocked.

_What kind of man would turn this gem down? _he wondered.

"I'm not pretty enough, I guess," Agathangelos whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Don't ever say that," Eros said to her. "You are beautiful, inside and out. You should never feel that way about yourself."

"But it is true," Agathangelos said. "No man in his right mind would think of me as pretty. Let's face it. I will never find true love. Not at all."

"You will," he reassured her. "Just wait for it to come to you is what you need to do. Trust me."

"Maybe that is what I shall do then," Agathangelos said, a smile on her face.

"Good. You will be happy with the reward you receive if you wait. I would put a spell on the boy, but maybe he will turn around and see what you really are about."

Eros smirked at the last comment.

_This will be easy, I know it,_ he murmured to himself. _Once I take this one for myself, what could go wrong?_

No matter what it took, he was going to have Agathangelos for himself—even if it cost him a war with Aphrodite and the rest of the gods.

He suddenly had another thought. He would have the girl come back to the temple at a certain time when he felt he was ready to make a move. Then he would reveal his true identity to her and take her.

There was going to be no choice for her to make. Also, anyone who tried to stop him from executing this plan would be in for more than a world of hurt.

"I must take my leave, my dear," he said. "I will suggest you come back to see me in a few days...by then I will have charmed the boy and made him yours."

"Oh, thank you, kind one," Agathangelos said. "Thank you for helping me."

_No, thank you,_ Eros cackled. _You're making this way too easy for me._

Agathangelos turned to leave. As she left, Eros felt a wicked smile creep onto his face.

_This is going to be too easy._

**The list of characters for the story is going to come up next (instead of in the beginning).**


	2. List of Characters

A/N: As always, I don't own anyone from the WWE—they own themselves. I do, however, own all of my OC's. Also, I know Eros is originally the god of love in Greek mythology—I wanted to make the character a bit darker here.

The Queens of Darkness: Main Characters

The Greek Gods and Goddesses

Eros (Batista)- The god of blood and darkness, he is determined to anger the rest of the gods with his mischievous ways. He loves to impersonate mortals and gods alike, causing trouble no matter what. He also has a taste for mortal women that none of the other gods seem to understand.

Aphrodite (Michelle McCool)- The goddess of love. She despises the desecration of her temples (especially by Eros, who uses them to hunt for his female prey), and will stop at nothing to make sure her houses of worship are left alone.

The Blood God's Brides

Adrasteia Lochatias- Forced to marry a man she despises, Adrasteia runs away from home—and becomes Eros' first bride.

Agathangelos Tomieara- The second of Eros' brides, Agathangelos is spurned by the boy she falls in love with. Eros disguises himself as Aphrodite in order to trick her, which is how he captures her.

Achlys Idromatia- The third of the brides, Achlys meets Eros after a night of drinking goes sour. She fights him at first, but then he retaliates by giving her the beating of her life.

**More characters to come throughout the story.**


	3. The Wrath of Eros

A/N: New characters to introduce: Thanos (John Cena), Lykaios (Randy Orton), Flavian (Shawn Michaels), and Hadrianus (Chris Jericho). Remember, I don't own the WWE boys, I just own my characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- The Wrath of Eros

After what proved to be a long night of traveling to find his brides, Eros decided to head back to his main temple in Mykonos. Upon his arrival, Flavian and Hadrianus, his high priests, readied the throne room, since they knew that their master would want to sit for a while.

Eros finally arrived, and of course the shouting began soon after.

"I hope my throne room is ready," Eros growled. "Because if it isn't, I will make sure you don't make that error of not getting that task done."

"Of course, Lord Eros," Flavian said, rushing into the foyer of the temple. "Everything is all set. How was your travel? Was it good?" he asked, bowing before the god of blood and darkness.

"Amazing. I found three women who fit my standards of being my brides," he replied, sinking into the softness of his throne. "Ah, so comfortable. Just like home," he purred.

"Your lordship," Hadrianus ran into the room, bowing as he faced his master. "Welcome home! How was the travel?"

"Very nice. Found three women who are possibly a fit to be my brides," he answered.

"That's great! Shall I call in the troops?" Hadrianus laughed.

Eros cast him an evil glance. "No," he hissed. "Just call in Lykaios and Thanos. I need to speak to them anyway."

"As you wish, my liege," they replied as they left the room.

"Good," Eros growled again.

Soon enough, the two generals walked into the throne room. "You called, Lord Eros?" they asked.

"I did. I want my two favorite warriors to do me a bit of a favor. I found three women that I want for my brides. One is in Crete, another is in Athens, and the last one is in Sparta. What I need for you to do is find out more about them—what they like, what they don't like, things like that. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Of course, my liege," Thanos answered.

"Good. Take this with you," Eros replied, flashing three objects in his hand, handing them to Lykaios.

"What is it, my lord?" Thanos asked.

"These, my dear warriors, are tracking devices. I want you to visit them in their sleep and place these somewhere where I can watch their every move. Then, when I tell you to, I want them brought here. But before that, I want you to go to their homes and tell their families that I want them to serve me here at the temple," he said.

"My lord," Lykaios murmured. "What if that part of the plan doesn't work? Then what?"

Eros grinned wickedly. "That, my dear, inquisitive Lykaios, is where I come into the plan. I'll just take them by force anyhow. When they least expect it—like when they're in the bath or occupied with some other activity. All you need to do is give the families some sort of ultimatum," he answered, his eyes turning glassy.

"What about this?" Thanos asked. "If you don't give up the girls, we'll kill you where you stand or something like that. In a way, make them afraid."

"Exactly." Eros was pleased with the answer he was given.

"Or," Lykaios cut in. "These girls are important to my liege. "If he can't have them, then we'll take them by any means necessary—even if it means death."

"Hah! I like it," Eros laughed. "Now go. See to it that it is done—take a few of your men if you need to, especially Alcandor."

Thanos and Lykaios bowed again before leaving the room. "As you wish, my liege," they replied, heading out to find their right hand men.

Eros turned to his scrying mirror as they left. "Now, mirror," he hissed, closing his eyes. "Show me what I wish to see," he added, taking a handful of red salt from a bag next to his throne. He then made a circle with the salt and placed a few candles around the circle, lighting each one by pointing at it.

The mirror began to change from black to clear, showing him a clear view of the women he planned to make his brides. He opened his eyes to take a look at the mirror.

"Wonderful," he sighed, closing his eyes again. "I can't wait till they're mine. I can taste them on my tongue already...and they taste wonderful."

His eyes were still closed as he continued to plan what to do to them first when they were brought to him. An evil laugh escaped his lips as he suddenly opened his eyes, which were now dark red.


	4. The Need for Speed

A/N: New characters: Alcandor (Edge) and Anatolios (CM Punk), the right hand men to Thanos and Lycandor, and Elusia, one of my newest OC's. Enjoy!!

Chapter 3- The Need for Speed

"Let's go," Alcandor said when he was told of the plan. "Has Anatolios been told?"

"I have," Anatolios answered him, wiping some blood off his lips. "And I am ready to go."

"Good," Lykaios addressed them. "We'll leave after we've managed to eat something ourselves. Where'd the blood come from anyway?"

"There," Anatolios pointed to the source of the blood. Lykaios looked over to where he was pointing. Sure enough, a beautiful woman lay on the ground before them.

"Hm," Thanos growled, walking over to the woman. "What do we have here?"

"Her blood is like nectar," Anatolios replied. "Have some," he added.

"I think I will," Lyakios said, a smile on his face. "What is your name, sweetheart?" he asked the frightened girl.

"Elusia," she answered. "Please don't kill me," she begged.

"And why is that?" he taunted.

"She's one of Aphrodite's maidens," Anatolios said, an evil smile on his face. "I think the goddess of love herself would be mad if she knew Alcandor and I had kidnapped one of her worshipers."

A wicked laugh escaped Thanos' lips. "That would be worse if we killed her," he said. "But I think she should live, so we can feed on her when we thirst...it's pretty simple if you think about it."

"But will our lord agree with this?" Alcandor asked.

"He won't care—he abhors Aphrodite. He was pretty pleased when he tricked a couple of virgins into thinking he was her a while back," Thanos assured him.

"But she wasn't," Anatolios retorted. "She was pissed off beyond pissed off. And she threatened to destroy every temple as a result of that anger."

"But she didn't, did she?" Lykaios asked. "Anything pisses her off when it's not done her way."

"No," Alcandor replied. "She didn't. In fact, his lordship dealt with her and put her in her place. He told her that he could do whatever he damn well pleased. Speaking of which, I say we do whatever the hell we please with this virgin," he added, glancing at Elusia as he spoke.

"Good idea," Anatolios murmured, running a hand over the girl's throat. "Tsk, tsk. What a pity we have to feed on your sexy body, my dear. But you taste delicious. I can't argue with my thirst," he chuckled.

"Please let me go," Elusia cried. "I won't tell anyone—not even Aphrodite, I promise."

"Hmm," Thanos murmured. "No, no, that won't do. We need you here—and alive. We demons need to survive somehow, and if it means feasting on your sweet blood, then so be it," he hissed, his eyes turning black.

Lykaios grinned wickedly. "Not even the almighty Aphrodite would know," he replied, the grin still on his face. "Bring her to me."

Anatolios and Alcandor brought a kicking Elusia to him. "Ah," he snarled, pulling the girl by her hair. "God, you smell good."

"Eh," Thanos muttered under his breath. "We can have her—no one else will if she's marked by us—or will they?"

"Probably not," Eros sighed as he materialized in front of his soldiers. "Actually, no, they wouldn't. Marked by the Darkside? No...she would be burned to death—or stoned."

"Stoning? I like the sound of that, my lord," Thanos giggled.

"Or burning," Lykaios snickered. "I think I like the smell of roasting flesh...tasty."

All four demons bowed at the sight of Eros standing before them. "My lord," they said, their heads still bowed.

"Rise, my warriors," Eros said, taking a seat by the fire Alcandor made for him.

They rose from the ground, their eyes dark red. "To what do we owe this, my liege?" Anatolios asked.

"Have you and Alcandor been informed of the plans to bring the three girls to me?" he asked. "And do I smell fresh blood?"

"Yes, my lord," Alcandor replied, dragging Elusia towards Eros. "Bow before my king," he hissed, shoving her to the ground.

"Eros," she cried, tears running down her face.

"Don't cry," Eros said, gently cupping the girl's chin. "I hope my men haven't hurt you, my dear."

Elusia looked into Eros' dark brown eyes. "No, my lord, they have not."

"And why is that, dear child?" Eros asked.

"I-I don't know, my lord," she answered.

Eros cast a glance at Alcandor. "She lies, my liege. Are you going to trust the words of one of Aphrodite's maidens?"

Eros raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked, his eyes turning black. "One of the mighty Aphrodite's maidens? Interesting."

"We have sampled her, my liege," Alcandor said. "And she is sweet. Taste her for yourself."

Eros pondered the thought for a moment, then smirked. "I think I will," he growled. "Come to me, child," he said, his eyes glowing.

"No!" Elusia shouted, which in turn was making Eros angry.

"Dare you shout at me and show insolence?" Eros growled. "I said come here, I do _not _ want to repeat myself."

"Better do it, sweetheart," Alcandor hissed. "He's not very happy when he has to fight his food."

"I agree," Lykaios snarled. "You're only making it worse."

Elusia walked up to Eros—and slapped him.

"I am going to tell Aphrodite," she screamed. "I will make sure she hears about this."

"Hah!" Eros laughed. "You're not going to tell anyone anything—now COME HERE!" he roared.

Four pairs of hands pushed her towards him. When she was in his grasp, he returned the slap—just four times harder.

Elusia fell backwards, sobbing. "Please," she begged. "Spare me."

"I think not," Eros hissed. "Should have thought about that when you slapped me," he said, his voice getting quiet.

"I am sorry, my lord, please spare me."

"Boys," Eros hissed. "Should I?"

"NO!" all four demons replied. "She hit a god—that is unspeakable."

"The jury has spoken," Eros turned to Elusia. "Goodbye, little one."

Within seconds, Eros snapped the girl's neck. Tossing the lifeless body to the side, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Good choice, my lord, but what about Aphrodite?" Anatolios asked.

"I will deal with her myself. Now go find my brides," Eros replied, disappearing in a cloud of blood red smoke.

"As you wish, my lord," Anatolios said. "As you wish. Let's go, boys."


	5. Adrasteia

A/N: Now I see how people feel when they're dragged into arranged marriages. It's not fun when you're forced into marrying someone they don't know—or even love, for that matter. Enjoy, and as usual, rate and review!!

Chapter 4- Adrasteia

Adrasteia Lochatias stared outside her window, a look of pure disgust on her pretty face.

"Why me?" Adrasteia asked. "Why do I have to be the one to marry that disgusting Akakios?"

"Because," her mother, Ilona, said. "He will be able to provide you with all that you have wanted for so long."

"But I don't want to marry him! He is a pig," Adrasteia protested.

"Don't let your father hear you say that," Ilona warned. "He'll be the one to get more upset if you know what I mean."

Adrasteia sighed. "I know what you mean. And I'm sorry, I just don't love that man is all. I know why Dad does, though. All the money he will be paid for giving me away."

"It's okay, baby. Your father thinks he is doing us all a favor...let's just let him think that," Ilona replied.

As Adrasteia and her mother were talking, four mysterious creatures lurked outside the house.

"His lordship sure has some good taste," Lykaios whispered.

"I have to agree," Anatolios replied. "She is beautiful—but why so sad?"

"Simple," Alacandor said. "Arranged marriage. Most of the time, girls get thrown into these ridiculous setups and are expected to deal with it. I'm thinking the guy this one is marrying is rich, but not what she wants."

"And how do you know that?" Thanos asked.

"I've seen that happen before. There was a girl in Crete who was forced to marry a guy she didn't love. Her parents made sure to have her marry the guy, and she did to make both parents happy. But within a year she was dead. The groom killed her out of rage when her father didn't come through with the bride price," Alcandor replied.

"Then what happened?" Anatolios asked. "What happened to the groom?"

"Killed—by Aphrodite, of course. She didn't think he deserved to live after what he did. His lordship, on the other hand, would have severely punished him—not killed him."

Anatolios laughed. "That is true. I can imagine something like severe injury of some sort. But we know Aphrodite's way of dealing with things."

Back inside the Lochatias home, Adrasteia's father, Nikolas, went into her room. "And how's my angel doing?" he asked.

"Fine, Dad," Adrasteia answered.

"Just fine?" he asked.

"Yes," Adrasteia replied, rolling her eyes.

"If you say so," Nikolas grunted. "I know you. You're not the least bit happy with this, are you?"

"No, and I don't see why I have to do this," Adrasteia groaned, flopping face first onto her bed. "This isn't fair. All I know of Akakios is that he is a pig. That is enough information for me to realize that I don't want to know him. He doesn't know how to treat women."

"Would it help if I just canceled the whole thing?" Nikolas asked.

"YES!" Adrasteia shouted. "Please do."

"Hah! Not on your life," Nikolas huffed. "Everything is going to go as planned. No more arguing."

"Then I'll run away," she threatened. "I'm not marrying him."

Meanwhile, the Blood God's minions remained outside the window, trying hard not to laugh at the situation.

"This is too damn funny,"Anatolios said, holding his sides. "Wonder how long they'll fight. Maybe we should go in there now and talk to the father."

"Yeah," Thanos agreed. "Before there is bloodshed—that we didn't cause."

"Come on," Lykaios grinned. "I smell an even bigger fight when we tell him his daughter's been picked to become a servant to Lord Eros."

They picked themselves up and walked up to the front door. Knocking on the door, they were greeted by Ilona, who eyed the four strangers at her door with suspicion.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"The man of the house, please," Thanos replied.

"Certainly, won't you come in?" Ilona asked. "Nikolas! There are some men here to see you."

"Coming, dear," came the reply.

Nikolas rushed out. "Yes? How may I help you?" he asked.

"Well," Lykaios began. "My men and I are from the temple of Eros, out in Mykonos. Our reason for being here is to ask for your daughter to be a servant of Lord Eros as well."

"How about no?" Nikolas shouted. "I know what happens to those girls—he kills them when he is tired of them."

"That isn't true at all," Thanos interjected. "There will be other girls there for her to befriend. I speak the truth."

"It doesn't matter—the answer is no," Nikolas said. "She isn't going anywhere—she is to be married in a week."

"To who? This sorry excuse of a man?" Anatolios hissed, pulling Akakios in front of him.

"I'm s-sorry, Nikolas," the frightened Akakios began, his voice shaky. "They must have followed me here."

"That we didn't do." Alcandor was becoming enraged. "He lies, just like this old man. Might as well kill them both."

"No," Anatolios said. "I sense the girl trying to get out of this just as much as she can. You have a choice, foolish man. Either you let us take her, or we kill you and this sad excuse for a man, do I make myself clear?"

"Please do as they say," Akakios whispered.

Adrasteia heard the commotion from her room. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud.

"Do as I say, old man," Thanos growled. "Give up the girl, or we kill you, your wife, and this worm."

"No!" Nikolas shouted. "NO! I will not!"

"Fine, then. We kill you then, and take the girl by force. Anatolios, go ahead and kill them. Kill them all," Lykaios ordered. "Thanos, you and Alcandor go find the girl."

Anatolios began the killing spree by nodding his head and ripping Akakios in half. "Who's next?" he hissed, walking towards Ilona and Nikolas.

"No bother," Lykaios said, baring his fangs. "We kill them together."

"As you wish," they replied, heading up the stairs leading to Adrasteia's room.

"Where are you, little one?" Alcandor taunted, breaking down the door to the girl's room.

Upon hearing the voices coming towards her room, Adrasteia hurriedly grabbed her bags and slid down the rope she tied to her bedroom window. Then she ran away from the house as fast as she could, especially to get away from the screams coming from her house.

"Hmm," Thanos smirked. "She couldn't have gotten too far—I can still smell her from this far away. His lordship will be happy to have her."

"Maybe he should be sent some sort of signal," Alcandor said, pointing a finger towards the moon, which slowly began to turn red—which meant that Eros was feeding.

"Good idea," Thanos grunted, continuing to sniff around the room. "Lord Eros, hear us. The little one that got away is on the loose," he said, conjuring a cloud of black smoke to him. "Go, my messenger," he said. "Be the harbinger of good news to the Dark One," he whispered, blowing on the cloud as he released it.

The cloud went on its way to Eros, rapidly growing as it went.

While all that was going on, Adrasteia was still running.

Eros had been in his bedchamber, hungrily feasting on the blood of a village girl, when he noticed the cloud coming towards him.

"Hm, what is this?" he wondered, staring into the cloud.

"Ah, they've found the first girl!" he exclaimed. He immediately called for Flavian and Hadrianus to come to him.

"You called, Master?" they asked, bowing before him.

"Yes," Eros hissed. "It seems the first of my brides has been found, in Sparta. The parents refused to give her away—and they paid with their lives for it. Prepare the dungeon for her—and our other two guests—when they get here as well."

"As you wish, my lord," they replied. "We'll get to it right away."

"Good," Eros said. "That is all, leave me to finish my meal."

Once they left, Eros opened a telepathic link with Lykaios.

_Hear me, Lykaios._

Lykaios heard Eros call him, and immediately opened the link on his end.

_I hear you, my lord. What is it you require?_

_I see you found the first girl. Let her keep running, I wish to find her myself and bring her here._

_As you wish, my lord._

_Where is she now? I can't wait to taste her sweet blood._

_As far as I know, she is still running—Thanos and Alcandor should still be on her trail._

_Call them off. Tell them I wish to pursue the little darling._

_As you wish, my lord._

Content with his wish, Eros shut off the link to Lykaios and drained his victim dry. Tossing her body to the side, he cleaned himself off and changed into a black shirt and a pair of black leather pants, then set off in the direction of Sparta to find Adrasteia.

"Hey!" Lykaios called, wiping blood off his face. "His lordship wants to pursue the girl himself."

"So, what do we do then?" Anatolios asked. "Let her keep running?"

"Yes."

"Ah! I see what he means," Thanos said. "He wants to catch the girl when her guard is down. Amazing how he thinks."

"But which way did she run?" Alcandor asked. "I lost track of her a while ago."

"No bother," Lykaios sneered. "He'll find her."

Meanwhile, Adrasteia continued to run. But then she began to get tired and decided to stop at the local inn to rest a while before she continued her journey.

What she didn't know was that Eros was in the room the innkeeper had given her for the night.

"Ahh," she groaned. "This is nice. Maybe they've given up and decided to leave me alone."

_Not quite, my dear. They might have, but I won't,_ Eros murmured. He let out a growl as he watched her.

_As beautiful as I last saw her. I must take her now._

Another growl escaped his lips. Adrasteia turned around in surprise.

"What was that?" she wondered aloud. "Probably nothing."

She turned back around—and smack into Eros' muscular chest.

"Ow—what the hell was that?" she cried. "That hurt."

"Dare you talk to me like that?" Eros thundered, revealing himself to the frightened girl.

"Oh my God--" she began.

"Nowhere to run, dear Adrasteia," Eros whispered, running a hand through her hair. "Ahh," he murmured. "You smell divine."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Adrasteia asked.

"Oh, nothing—yet, that is. Maybe play with you a bit," he murmured, quietly taking off the dress she was wearing.

"No, you don't want me," she said, backing away. "There's nothing special about me."

"Oh, but I do want you. You have an innocence that can be changed into pure evil—with time, of course," Eros continued. "Now stay still, I won't hurt you—yet."

Adrasteia continued to back away until her back hit the wall. "Please, Lord Eros—reconsider what you're about to do."

"I don't need to," Eros replied, moving closer to her. "I know what I want—and that, my dear, is YOU."

"I won't let you." Adrasteia could be courageous, but showing this to the god of blood and darkness was a bad idea.

"Your courage, little one," Eros whispered, "will get you nowhere with me."

"Leave me alone!" Adrasteia screamed, her back still to the wall.

"That won't help either," Eros said. He continued to move closer until he was face to face with her. "Because I know you're afraid, but you choose to hide the truth. I can smell your fear, Adrasteia. Believe that." He cackled as she struggled to get away from him.

It was no use. Eros had her in his grasp, and there was no way she was getting out of it either.

"You will be one of my brides, little one. There is no say in the matter. If you try to run, my men will be out there to catch you."

"Again, no, you will never have me," Adrasteia shouted, finally finding a way to slip away from him.

Eros smirked, a look of pure evil on his face. "You bad, bad girl," he taunted. "You are going to be punished for that," he growled.

Adrasteia tried to run from him once again, but that move earned her a slap in the face. Throwing her onto the bed, he stood over her and ripped off his own clothing before climbing on top of her. "Now, where were we?" he asked, running his hands over her naked body.

Adrasteia felt herself staring at his body, which was all muscle—and was too afraid to move. "I was just leaving."

"No, you weren't. We were about to have some fun, if I remember right," Eros snarled.

"Let me go, please!" Adrasteia begged. "I don't want to be anyone's bride!"

Eros laughed. "Why? So you can go home and be a bride to someone else? I think not, plus my minions have destroyed your family and fiancée."

"What? My family? Akakios? Dead?" Adrasteia asked. "NO! You're lying. They are not."

"I wouldn't lie about that, my dear." Eros felt his eyes change to black as he spoke. "They're dead. Now let's get back to the task at hand, shall we?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, yes we should," Adrasteia replied, falling deeper and deeper under his spell.

"Good girl," he whispered, nibbling at her neck. "Now tell me what I should do next, you naughty girl."

"Take me, Dark One. Take me until I've had enough," Adrasteia moaned.

"That is what I like to hear. I will gladly do as you wish, little one," he said, spreading her legs apart. "I love it when my conquests are tight—easier for me to play with and mold into what I want," he added, a wicked smile on his face.

Adrasteia began to wake out of her trance. "No!" she cried, struggling to get away from him once again. "I will never be yours!"

Eros was outraged. "Maybe I should put a stronger spell on you," he hissed, his mouth moving closer to her entrance. "Or, just do what I please anyway," he continued.

"No! No!" Adrasteia shouted. "Stop it! Stop at once."

"You are really trying my patience, little one," Eros growled. "Now play nice—or ELSE."

Adrasteia remained quiet. "Do with me what you wish," was all she said.

"That is all I ask," the Dark God replied. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes...I was right here," he said, sniffing her entrance.

Adrasteia was growing more and more afraid of what was about to happen.

"Mmm, that's making me harder by the second....oh, hell!" he growled, his tongue finishing the sentence for him.

"No...please," Adrasteia moaned. "No, this isn't happening."

"Ah, but it is," Eros replied. "I've finally won, Adrasteia. I have taken what little innocence you have left and used it to my advantage."

"Again, what are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"You will be one of my three brides. You will be by my side for eternity," came the reply. "You have no one left to save you."

"What if I tried to escape?" Adrasteia challenged.

"Then you would be hunted down—like a dog—and brought to me, where I would choose to do as I pleased," Eros answered.

"Then I have no choice," Adrasteia said.

"Good," Eros said. "Now let me do what I want—which is to bend your virginal soul to my will."

The Dark God spent the next few hours feasting on Adrasteia, who remained silent throughout the whole thing in order to appease his rage. Occasionally, a sigh would escape her lips, but nothing more. Eros knew to expect this, because with time, all of his brides would scream his name during a night of wild passion.

The next night quickly came, and while Adrasteia lay sleeping, Eros whisked her away to Mykonos, so she could become adjusted to what would be her new home for the centuries to come.

When she awoke the next day, she found herself in a strange place. And in chains, for that matter.

"Where am I?" she asked.


	6. Agathangelos

A/N: This is the chapter written by odalys-ortiz, before I forget to mention…enjoy!!

Chapter 5- Agathangelos

As Agathangelos traveled out of the temple, it would seem best to take this time to give the back story of this fragile young lady.

Agathangelos was not born into a bad life by any means. Her mother was a loyal follower of the gods that had the voice of an angel. Her father was a proud soldier in the army. Agathangelos was born not to long after her father had come home from the war during the night of the full moon. Her life growing up had not been lacking mirth by any means. Her parents did there best to give her everything she wanted as well as spend as much time with her as possible. It would seem from the outside that Agathangelos had a happy lifestyle.

This was far from the truth.

The thing about Agathangelos was that she seemed a bit more fragile and timid then any of the other kids around. Whenever she would attend parties with her parents, she seemed to be forgotten in the distraction of the music and wine.

The one thing that Agathangelos couldn't ever seem to get around was her fear of boys. She would watch in amazement at some of these parties as multiple men would walk up to her mother and ask for a dance. Her mother had the beauty of Aphrodite and it did not go unnoticed. Agathangelos inherited some of these things from her, such as her long wavy hair and ocean colored eyes.

Despite how she looked, Agathangelos had one small problem that was a constant in her life. She had always had a problem finding love. It seemed that she was very shy when it came to the boys that lived around her home when she was younger. While the local boys would plays sports in the streets to build up their strength, she would watch from a lone window, imagining how to approach one of them. On one occasion in particular would change the way she would act forever. Even though she was a shy young girl, she still got feelings, but found it difficult to express. One time, she spotted one of the local boys playing in the street and felt immediate attraction to him. All she could do was watch as he played with his friends and get some exercise. Agathangelos would continue to watch the boy, her heart burning with an unknown emotion as she watched him everyday. Then one day, she decided that she would get the courage to talk to him.

Unfortunately, this single attempt at being brave would change Agathangelos' life further on. The next afternoon, she told her mother that she would be heading out to play with the local children. After receiving her mother's blessing, she went out the door and headed straight for the area that she knew they would be playing in. Finding them, Agathangelos walked up to them with a smile on her face. Noticing her presence, the three boys stopped their game and just glared at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Uhh…Hel..ll..o," she stuttered. All the boys did was laugh at her, making her sad. As they circled her, they began to taunt her, including the one that she had fallen for. "So, little Agathangelos finally decided to show herself, I'm not all too surprised. Maybe you want to go and have some fun with us back at your house." Agathangelos became a bit fearful since she had nowhere to run. "Maybe we can have some fun with your mother as well. I'm sure she is will to let us take her at the same time."

Agathangelos became angered at the comment. "And what is that supposed to mean, you little brat? My mother is a beautiful person." Agathangelos felt herself being shoved to the ground. Looking up, she found that the culprit was the boy that she was fond of. "You might as well admit it. Your mom just uses her looks to get men into her home while your father is away. Maybe you want to get together with me, Agathangelos. I've seen how you look at me from your window and you seemed to get pretty excited watching me. Maybe we can go back to your home when your mom is busy and have some fun." Her eyes widened and her cheeks became flushed. The three boys laughed at her embarrassment, continuing to taunt her until Agathangelos managed to get out of the circle and run away.

She did not head straight home, but instead continued to press on to the temple of Aphrodite. Standing in front of the large monument, Agathangelos became a bit intimidated. She had never truly worshiped the goddess as much as her mother did. It never really occurred to her that it would possibly help her current situation. "Maybe Aphrodite could help me if I speak to her directly."

Agathangelos walked up one step at a time and headed inside. The large structure was quiet inside, divulged of worshipers at the moment. The large, pearl white fountain stood in the center. As Agathangelos circled around, she couldn't help but be amazed at the statue dedicated to the goddess. "She truly is beautiful." Agathangelos stopped in front of the statue. She then placed her hands in front of her and got down on her knees to pray to the goddess. "Oh, great Aphrodite, if you can hear my prayers, please help me. I wish to speak with you for the first time in my life and I feel that you will understand how I feel."

As she continued to repeat the prayer over and over in her head, she didn't notice a small light that appeared in front of the statue. Blinking brightly, Agathangelos' attention was captured as her eyes followed the orb as it settled to the floor. "My dear Agathangelos, do not fret, for you are safe." The soft voice made her a bit nervous. The orb began to stretch and form into what appeared to be a woman. Agathangelos had to adjust her eyes as the bright light continued to glow, but she now saw that she was looking at the goddess that she was mere moments ago was praying to. Amazed by Aphrodite's presence, she fell to her hands and knees, showing her respect.

"Please rise, Agathangelos, I would like to look into your eyes for a moment." She did as Aphrodite asked and looked straight to her face. It only took a moment before Aphrodite got what she needed. "I can see the distress in your heart, Agathangelos. I believe that you are able to tell me anything—for that is the reason I appear to you despite being told otherwise. I have been watching you and your family for many years." Aphrodite walked over to the edge of the fountain and sat down, tapping the empty space next to her so that she may sit as well, which she did. "Now, your mother has been a faithful servant of mine, always coming here and praying to me, yet you have never even stepped foot in here until today. Why is that?"

Agathangelos tried her best to look into the goddess's eyes. "My lady, I feel that I am not worthy of praying in your temple. I am nothing like my mother, who is able to capture men with her beauty. I am unable to open my heart to try and find love." Aphrodite reached for Agathangelos' cheeks to look into her eyes once again. "That is not true at all. You can find someone without needing to be beautiful." Agathangelos scoffed, not believing her. "If you do not believe me, just continue to pray." I will be listening to you and assisting you as much as the gods will allow me. For now, I must leave, my dear." The two women stood up. Stepping away, Aphrodite began to glow the silver light that she had arrived in. Before she faded, she gave a small smile to Agathangelos before flying away. Agathangelos thought over what she had just said and began to cry. "The goddess will be watching me. I better not disappoint her." She wiped her tears away and walked out of the temple, back to her home, as Aphrodite watched from above.


	7. Alone in the Dungeon, pt 1: Adrasteia

A/N: Sorry for the delay—I've been working on the 2 new stories I'm planning to put out soon. Enjoy, and read and review!! Also, Catriona is Cherry (even though I wish she was still there) and Falana is Melina. Remember that I don't own the WWE, or anyone that works for them (even though I wish I did).

_Snapped_ is my favorite show on the Oxygen Network. It comes on Thursday nights at 10, but they show a day (or sometimes half the day) of half-hour episodes, then they show the hour-long episode at 10. I love true crime shows like that where they show why these women snap—it ranges from abuse to money issues when it comes to that. Check it out sometime if you can.

Chapter 6- Alone in the Dungeon, pt. 1: Adrasteia

"Where am I?" Adrasteia asked, looking around the dark room.

"In my dungeon," a voice said, breaking Adrasteia's train of thought.

Adrasteia gasped, and began to struggle to break free of the chains that held her.

Eros stood before her, an evil smile on his face. "Do you like it? This is your home for now, until your chamber is ready," he replied.

"I'm NOT staying here," Adrasteia said. "You can't make me, do you hear me? You CANNOT make me!"

"I hear you quite fine, my dear," Eros laughed. "But, as I told you at the inn, you have no choice in the matter—you're MINE now. Mine and mine alone."

"No! This cannot be happening!" Adrasteia screamed.

"But it is," Eros replied. "This will be your home for eternity—yours and the other two girls I plan to have here. You'll have some company—so don't worry."

Adrasteia stopped her struggling. "What do you mean? You're planning on kidnapping more people? Great. I can't believe you think you can get away with this, you monster!"

"Yes, it is great—for me that is," Eros said. "I get to do things no mortal would be able to do to please you—and in return, you get me for the rest of your lives."

Adrasteia sighed in protest. "I don't like this—not one bit."

Eros was beginning to get frustrated. "Look, little one," he growled. "You don't have to like it, but eventually you will. So stop getting me irritated and just deal with it, will you?" He smiled at the look of fear on his first bride's face.

"I'm sorry," Adrasteia said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I will stop now—I meant nothing by arguing."

The Blood God took her face into his hands and wiped her tears away. "No worries, little one. I understand that you are afraid of me, and obviously of your surroundings. But in time, you will adjust. And I will make sure to help you, as will anyone else in this temple. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," Adrasteia replied. "I wouldn't mind having something to eat."

"I will make sure to have something brought to my chamber when I get you cleaned up," Eros said, waving his hand over the chains. "You can move around now if you wish."

Adrasteia had been too busy staring into his eyes to notice the chains had been removed from her wrists. "Thank you," she said. "They were beginning to chafe."

Eros kissed her wrists, then let his tongue slide over them. "There," he said. "That should help them for a while. I will have Catriona and Falana prepare you a bath while I speak to Hadrianus and Flavian about getting you some food."

"That would be nice. Thank you," Adrasteia said, a smile forming on her face.

"Good, then it's settled. You will come with me now. I will show you where you will be sleeping. Then you'll have something to eat and we will...how do you mortals say it? Have some fun?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Adrasteia asked.

"Oh, I have no idea," Eros said, laughing. "Maybe I mean that we can sit out on the terrace and watch the stars or something."

"Don't you have a television set or something?" Adrasteia asked, then looked away in shame. "I'm sorry, Lord Eros. I should have thought before I asked that."

"That is okay. And yes, we do have a few of those here in the temple—Hadrianus thought that was an excellent idea to have a few of them brought in before you arrived. Big 60" screens with those boxes you can put discs into," he replied.

"You mean DVD's." Adrasteia didn't hold back on correcting him.

"Yes, DVD's. I forgot the word for a bit. Flavian had to keep correcting me on that every time he and Hadrianus discussed it with me. Anything to keep my brides happy. But, let us go. You don't need to be down here any longer. Until your chamber is done, you will stay with me in mine. I will make sure Flavian and Hadrianus get you settled in, and I will personally introduce you to my men—after all, you weren't formally introduced the night they came to take you from your parents," Eros said, leading her out of the dungeon.

"I was scared—I don't think I was in the mood to meet anyone," Adrasteia said.

"I understand," Eros replied, opening the door to his chambers. "But I couldn't wait any longer to have you here—so I told them to fall back and let me come get you myself. I guess I couldn't help it. Anyway, let's get your bath ready. Catriona! Falana! Where are you?" he hissed, clapping his hands twice.

"You called, Lord Eros?" Two very pretty young women walked into the room, their hands full with bottles and packages. "We were just coming back from the market. We have the things you requested we bring for the first of the pretty young things you were bringing here," they said. "Is this her?"

"This is the first, Adrasteia. Adrasteia, this shy one is Catriona, and this talkative mess over here is Falana. Don't let her talk your ears off if you don't need her to—she'll go on and on. Catriona is quiet, but when she is mad, she'll let you know. I'll leave you to their care, while I go get your meal ready." He walked out of the room, leaving Adrasteia with the two maids.

"So," Falana murmured, looking Adrasteia up and down as she walked around her. "How was your stay in the dungeon?" Her fangs flashed as she spoke.

"Scary," Adrasteia answered, her eyes on the floor.

"Look up when you talk to us," Catriona said, her fangs also flashing. "We're not going to hurt you. If we did, then we'd both be in trouble."

"I'm sorry," Adrasteia said. "I'm still a bit scared. That's all."

"Hm," Falana said. "Then we're going to have to fix that, right, Catriona?"

"Absolutely," Catriona said, smiling.

Upon seeing the maids' fangs emerging from their mouths, Adrasteia recoiled in fear, afraid that if she angered them, a meal would be made out of her instead of the meal their master was preparing for her. She quickly hid behind the massive bed, refusing to come out.

"Where'd she go?" Falana asked.

Catriona pointed towards the bed. "Behind his lordship's bed."

"Oh, great." Falana sighed. "Please come out. We're not going to hurt you. We swear."

"No, that's okay. I'll just stay here," Adrasteia's voice quaked as she spoke.

"You need to have a bath. His lordship's rage is most provoked when he isn't listened to," Catriona said.

"Yes, plus the bath is already prepared," Falana added.

"Okay," Adrasteia replied. She was still afraid, but needed to have that bath, since she was so dirty from sleeping in that dungeon, even if it was for one night. "But I'd like to be alone after you finish cleaning up the bottles and stuff," she said.

"That we can do," Catriona said. "We usually leave after preparing his lordship's bath anyway. Come on, Falana." Both maids went back to cleaning up the mess, and left shortly after.

"Ahh," Adrasteia murmured as she stepped into the tub. "It already feels great." She reached for a sponge and a bottle of body wash and began to wash herself, humming to herself as she washed.

Meanwhile, Eros was in the kitchen, discussing the preparations for the arrival of his two other brides with Flavian and Hadrianus. "So, like I was saying, this one will stay with me until the servants finish her chambers. But, I want the other two girls' chambers to be done as well, without delay."

Flavian shook his head. "Of course, your lordship. What else did you want done?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean now...please make sure Adrasteia gets some food. I know I should have given some thought on that subject. What do we have anyway?"

"How about some steaks? After all, we have all this meat here in the temple, I figured we could use it at some point," Hadrianus replied. "Maybe that with some vegetables and blood orange mousse for dessert?"

"We could whip that up in seconds. Are you going to eat with her, or just watch her?" Flavian joked.

"I'll eat something with her—that way she doesn't have to eat by herself," Eros said. "Joke like that again, and I'll feed you to Cerebrus—I swear to all that is evil I will."

"I meant nothing, please lighten up, your lordship," Flavian said. "When living among mortals, you have to act like them, because they will figure you're either a god, demon, or worse if not."

"Well," Eros said. "They already know what I am—so I don't have to explain myself."

"That's a good thing then. It's understandable—you are the god of blood and darkness, your lordship," Hadrianus said. "You are the most powerful of the gods—even Ares and Aphrodite have nothing on you. We'll prepare dinner for you and Adrasteia, and introduce ourselves when we do that. Meanwhile, you go see how she is doing with Catriona and Falana. Hopefully they don't kill her."

"I'll go do that—maybe I'll help Adrasteia with the bath as well," Eros murmured. "And let me take this up myself," he added, carrying a bottle of Fresca and two glasses with ice.

"Excellent idea," Hadrianus said. "That will go well with dinner—for now, that is. It is never good to have wine the first time you plan to get to know your soon to be brides."

"Very true," Eros said, reminding himself that even though wine was his choice in seducing women in the past, it would be useful later. He walked out the kitchen and back into his chambers, where he heard nothing but silence. "Is everything okay in there?" he asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"It's fine," Adrasteia said. "I had them leave after they fixed everything. Is everything okay with you, your lordship? You can come in if you want."

"I'm fine," Eros replied. "Flavian and Hadrianus are preparing some dinner for us, so I figured to come back and see how things were. I will, however, come in and help, if you need me to."

"That would be nice," Adrasteia said. "The door is open."

Eros walked in. "Now that is a site I'd like to see more often," he murmured, reaching for a bottle of shampoo. Settling himself on his knees, he picked up a bowl, filled it with water, and began to wash her hair. "How's that?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Adrasteia sighed.

"That is good. I will do anything I can to make sure you are happy," Eros replied, sniffing at her hair. "Your hair smells wonderful, just like it did the night I found you at the inn."

Adrasteia shuddered. She didn't want to think about that night—ever again. It was a horrible experience. Just when she thought she had been alone—and gotten away—from Eros' henchmen, she hadn't been. She let her guard down, thinking she was in the clear, and Eros himself had caught her. And now, as the result of that encounter, she was living in his temple in Mykonos.

Eros sensed her fear, and almost instantly, he was massaging her shoulders and trying his hardest to calm her nerves. "I see you're growing afraid of me again. I am sorry—maybe I should have not brought that up."

"No, it's fine, I shouldn't have gotten so nervous. What happened was in the past," Adrasteia replied.

"Well, that is good. How about we get you out of the bath and into something a bit more comfortable—then have dinner?" Eros asked.

"That would be lovely," Adrasteia said. Eros immediately reached for a towel and began to dry her off.

"There, that's better. Now let's see what the girls left for you to wear," he said, carrying her out to the bedroom. "Oh! Absolutely beautiful! This will definitely do." He glanced at the silk gown on the bed, which was a deep shade of crimson.

Adrasteia turned to look at what he was talking about. "Oh, that is too beautiful," she said. "Is that for me?"

Eros smiled. "Of course. My girls will be wearing the finest of clothes—I won't allow anything else. Let me help you."

"That would be nice—thank you," Adrasteia said. "It fits nicely."

"Only the best for my girls," Eros murmured. "Look, dinner has arrived." As soon as he said this, Flavian and Hadrianus arrived with two plates full of food. Setting them down on the table in the middle of the room, the two men straightened their clothes and bowed before Adrasteia.

"Flavian, Hadrianus, meet Adrasteia. This is the first of the three," Eros said.

"Charmed," Adrasteia said, extending her hand, which both men shook.

"Likewise," they said. "Is everything to your liking so far?" they asked.

"Yes, and thank you for asking." Adrasteia began to smile again.

"We'll leave you to your dinner. Call if you need anything, your lordship. Lady Adrasteia, it was nice to meet you," Hadrianus said as he and Flavian turned towards the door to leave.

Adrasteia smiled. "It was nice to meet you too," she said.

"Now," Eros said to her. "Are we ready to eat?" he asked, pulling out her chair for her.

"Yes," Adrasteia replied. "Famished."

"Let's eat, then. And after, we can watch some TV. Tell me what your favorite show is, and we can watch it—I promise," he said.

"That would be nice," Adrasteia smiled at his comment. "My favorite show is _Snapped_—the one where they have all those true crime cases—where they show all these women and why they snapped and killed—or tried to kill—their husbands or boyfriends," she explained.

"Interesting. Actually, I have heard of the show—my boys like to watch it. That's on Thursdays, right?" Eros asked.

"Exactly," Adrasteia replied. "When do I get to meet them, just to ask?" she asked.

"Soon," Eros answered. "They went out for the evening, I don't know when they'll be back," he said.

"That is fine, we can just relax together," Adrasteia said, taking a bite of her food. "Let's just eat for now. Snapped will be on in an hour."

"Good, I can't wait to see which case will be on," Eros said, laughing.

"Dixie Shanahan. The one who killed her husband and left his body to rot—literally—in their bedroom for a year."

"God, that one was awful," Eros said. "Remind me not to abuse you or the other two—as much as I can't die, I don't think I want to have that happen to me. And to think that no one wondered what happened when they didn't see her husband after a while."

"I know! No one noticed anything, if you remember, because she blocked off the room and lit candles to take care of the smell," Adrasteia reminded him.

"True! But when the authorities finally came knocking, she more than willingly showed them where he was—and were they shocked or what?" Eros laughed.

"They sure as hell were. That was hilarious." Adrasteia was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Careful now," Eros said. "You don't want to break your tailbone on this floor—it's not pretty."

"Oops," Adrasteia said. "That is true. Then I'd have to lie on my stomach because it would hurt like hell to deal with that." She pushed her plate back. "I can't believe I ate like that. I am stuffed."

"As am I," Eros said. "Let me help you to bed. That way you'll be more comfortable." He carried her over to the huge bed and lay her in it, covering her with the huge comforter that covered it. "Now, let's watch TV."

They settled into bed and watched TV for the rest of the evening. When she began to fall asleep, Eros lay her down and shut off the TV. He then went out on the terrace and sat in one of the chairs.

"Soon, I will have the other two," he growled. "And when I do, my reign of terror will be stronger than before. Not even Aphrodite will be able to stop me."

He let out a laugh and stared into the night sky. After a while, he decided he would turn in and get some rest as well.

He hadn't noticed anyone was watching him. Aphrodite watched him in disgust.

"Hm," she muttered. "He's going to pay for what he did to Elusia. I will make sure of that."


	8. Enter Aphrodite

A/N: I guess all of the gods and goddesses in this story will act mortal when it comes to watching television shows, like _Snapped_. In case you've forgotten, Michelle McCool is Aphrodite in this story. I added a few new ones too: Miz is Ares and Morrison is Hades. Remember I don't own anyone in the WWE, and read and review! Enjoy!!

Chapter 7- Enter Aphrodite

From the balcony of the master bedroom of Eros' temple, Aphrodite settled herself onto a chair and continued to watch the scene in front of her. A smile crossed her face as she watched Eros hold a sleeping Adrasteia in his arms.

"I wonder what I could do to punish you, dear, sweet, but terribly disgusting Eros," she murmured. "There must be some way to teach you that the way you treat women—other than your own—is beyond unlawful. Oh! I'm talking so loud...I hope he didn't hear me—wait, where'd he go?" she asked. Eros had suddenly disappeared from her view.

Too bad he did hear her. Within seconds, Eros materialized behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"To what do I not owe this visit, Aphrodite?" he hissed. "And make it quick—I want to get back to my bride."

Aphrodite shook her head as Eros removed his hand from her mouth. "I know your men kidnapped one of my maidens to feed from," she began. "And then you killed her when you snapped her neck. I want my revenge!"

"Oh, you want revenge, eh?" Eros mocked. "That, dear Aphrodite, will be something you WON'T get from me. Don't you realize who you're talking to?"

"Of course—you're big, bad, evil Eros—the god of blood and darkness! Everyone knows you're such a badass. Please, save me the theatrics," Aphrodite huffed. "You and your men killed one of my worshippers. I want to see you burn in Hades for what you've done."

Eros let out a laugh. "In case you forgot, Aphrodite, I vacation in Hades. Why would I burn? Also, don't let your maidens roam where there is danger. I know she walked into my territory on her own—none of my men lured her there—so get out of my face with your bullshit," he growled.

"Oh, really?" Aphrodite was getting angrier by the second.

"Yes, really. I watched with my own eyes from my temple. She was picking flowers and Anatolios found her picking them right in the forest—which you know is off limits to your maidens—or anyone for that matter. I guess this one was a bit too bold and didn't know how to get out of the situation," Eros replied, his voice calm.

"Well," Aphrodite said. "She was always too bold for her own good, but that DOES NOT make up for the fact that she was killed. You could have released her—but, as always, you think with your hands, not your head."

"This is true," Eros agreed. "I think that my hands make the better judgment for me. That is all."

"I don't know what else to say—I am still mad at you for doing that," Aphrodite said. "You are a cruel god, you know that?"

"I know, isn't that a good thing? I'm much more of a cruel god than Ares—or even Hades," Eros snickered.

"If those two could hear you now," Aphrodite said.

"They probably did—they've gotten soft throughout the centuries," Eros replied. "Are we done here? I must go tend to dear Adrasteia—she's probably wondering where I went to."

"Oh, please." Aphrodite began to laugh.

"What the fuck was that for?" Eros hissed.

"I don't believe you. I think she's not going to care what you do. She might as well curse you now," Aphrodite spat.

That was the last straw. Eros grabbed Aphrodite by the throat. "Don't you dare," he raged. "Don't you ever say that about her."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Aphrodite shrieked.

"Kill you? No, unfortunately not," Eros growled. "Killing you would be a waste of time for both of us, you witch."

"Demon," Aphrodite retorted.

"That's what I am. Don't wear it out." Eros still had his hands around her throat, and had no intention of letting go.

"Well, well, well," two voices, one belonging to Ares and the other to Hades, suddenly said. "What do we have here? The god of blood and darkness vs. the Love Witch once again—who knew this encounter wasn't going to end well?" They joined Eros and Aphrodite on the balcony and seated themselves in the other two chairs.

"You said it, Ares," Hades said, laughing.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Eros growled. "Can't you see that Aphri and I are in the middle of something here?

"What I see going on here," Ares said, "is that you and dear Aphri are about to kill each other—AGAIN."

"You two should just end it already," Hades said. "What is this about now?"

"He," Aphrodite began, "has a new toy—and I am sure he will destroy her sooner or later."

"But, but, but," Ares said, laughing. "He has two more in store—isn't that right, Eros?"

"Very true, Ares," Eros replied. "But how to get the other two is a bit of a mystery to me—getting Adrasteia was easy."

"Why didn't you say you wanted our help?" Hades asked. "I would gladly help—for a price. Part of that would be giving me the maiden you killed."

"Hey!" Aphrodite sputtered, gasping for breath. "I'm STILL HERE!!"

"Hm," Eros grumbled, tossing Aphrodite to the ground. "Seems fair enough. Her body is hanging outside my temple."

"Wonderful! I'll arrange for that to be taken care of," Hades said, beaming.

"What?!" Aphrodite shouted. "You're NOT doing any such thing. Leave her body alone."

"Again, what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Eros grunted. "I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Aphrodite huffed again. "I'm outta here. This isn't over, Eros," she said, disappearing in a cloud of pink fog.

"Anyway. Glad to see her go, the bitch. As for helping you, Eros, the same goes for me," Ares said. "Help me out in the next battle to fall into my lap—and I will gladly help you."

"Help you how?" Eros asked, settling himself onto a chair. "This should be interesting."

"Simple—go into the battle and start killing—I know you love the taste of blood as much as I do. No one would notice us doing anything."

"Sounds like a plan to me—and then Hades would dispose of the bodies! I like it," Eros said, a wicked smile on his face.

"Damn, Eros," Hades said, peering inside the master bedroom. "Is that your first bride? She's more than hot—she's bangin'."

"That would be Adrasteia, and yes, I know." Eros blushed at the compliment.

"How was she? I know you wouldn't wait long enough to taste from that fountain," Hades asked.

"Absolutely delicious," Eros answered. "I can't wait to get the other two, though."

"You will—soon enough," Ares replied. "Hades and I will see to that."

"That is a promise," Hades said. "And if the other two are as hot as Lady Adrasteia there, you are going to be the most powerful of the gods."

"Don't you think I know that?" Eros asked. "This is why I don't need Aphri messing things up for me."

"We're all family here, am I right?" Hades asked. "And if you need little sister away from you, then just ask. I'm sure myself, Ares, and a few of our brothers and sisters can do something to keep her away from you."

"True," Ares said. "Maybe I can get a few of my soldiers to attack her maidens. After all, the fools haven't seen women in a LONG time—this could get a bit hairy, if you ask me."

Eros felt his eyes change color. "Then do it," he murmured. "She would be distracted long enough for me to get my second and third brides—I like it."

"Well then, brother," Hades said. "We have ourselves a deal."

"I say we toast to that," Ares said. "Do you have something other than blood to drink?" he asked.

"Wine?" Eros asked. "Will that do?"

Ares shook his head. "Of course."

"Good," Eros said, waving his hand. Three glasses and a bottle of wine appeared on the table before them. "A toast," he said. "To me completing the circle of brides—and having Aphrodite out of my way."

"I toast to that," Hades replied. "To big brother becoming the most powerful of the gods. I see your future as being much clearer than it is now."

"As do I," Eros said, glancing over his shoulder. "Good, my angel is still asleep. I thought she would have woken up."

"Leave her be," Hades replied. "She must have been tired from her journey—as well as the time you cornered her in her room at that inn."

"I agree," Ares said. "She can meet us another time, when she isn't so tired. Did she tell you what her favorite television show was yet?"

"Yes, and it happens to be _Snapped_," Eros replied. "Isn't that your favorite as well, Ares?"

"Yeah—there's just something about these women going ballistic that turns me on," Ares answered. "Too bad I can't get a woman like that into my bed."

"I don't think those guys were expecting that, either," Hades said, laughing. "I think they wanted a wife or girlfriend that was nice—even though they weren't nice to them is all."

"Hm, that would be interesting. Did you check out the Sheila Davalloo case?" Ares asked.

"What would possess a woman to play a kinky sex game that involved stabbing her husband in the chest?" Eros asked. "Strange...and if Adrasteia were awake, she would ask the same damn thing."

"Well, Sheila's husband divorced her, but he was still supportive," Hades said. "I don't know if anyone would have wanted to do that, seeing that she was trying to kill him."

"Doesn't matter," Ares said. "She is still in prison for that—25 years if I remember right."

"True, and what I don't get with these mortal women is why they have to have affairs," Eros murmured. "Do they get some sort of rush when they do that?"

"That's a good question," Hades grunted. " I know I wouldn't be happy with my woman if she did that."

Ares and Eros looked at each other. "What woman?" they asked.

"Maybe you two didn't hear me," Hades said. "_If_ I had a woman, and she had an affair with another man, then they both would be dead. I don't play like that."

"Get real," Eros huffed. "What woman would want you?"

"What woman would want you, Eros?" Hades retorted.

"Boys! Stop fighting—remember, we have a task at hand here," Ares chastised.

"What? Oh, ooh, oops," Hades said. "Sorry, I do realize that we need to stick together," he added, taking a sip of his wine.

"It's fine," Eros said. "I'm a bit nervous as to how this plan is going to work."

"Leave that to me," Ares said, a smile on his face. "Right now, Eros, you go back to your bride. I sense that she is restless in her sleep right now. Hades and I will work out the details and return here in a few days to discuss them with you. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Eros replied. "My brothers, I wish you good night. I will speak to you in a few days."

"Good night to you as well, big brother. Steer clear of Aphri—we will do the same," Hades replied. "Let's go, Ares."

"Good night, big brother. See you in a few days," Ares said.

Eros watched his brothers disappear into the night. "And now, back to you, darling Adrasteia," he said, waving the wine and glasses away as he returned to bed, where Adrasteia lay, still fast asleep. "Aphri will have NO chance against me when I get my other two brides," he growled as he let himself drift to sleep.


	9. Of Blood and Battles

A/N: The Brian Kendrick is Dionysus, Christian is Hermes, and Natalya is Artemis. Enjoy!!

Chapter 8- Of Blood and Battles

The next few days were filled with nothing but plans—and those plans didn't include Aphrodite.

He met them in the forest surrounding his temple, where they immediately set to work plotting how this would happen.

Ares and Hades kept true to their promise to help Eros with his plan to get his other two brides. They even enlisted the help of a few more of their siblings, including Dionysus (who kept insisting he didn't want to do anything bad to their sister), and Artemis, to keep Aphrodite away while they helped him.

"Yeah, right," Eros huffed. "Like she never did anything wrong to you, Dionysus. Why should I believe that?"

"Because it's true, big brother," Dionysus insisted. "The only thing she did to get me mad was poison my wine with one of her dumb love potions—which caused a LOT of drama during the harvest. I didn't seek revenge, and I won't now."

"Well, then, see?" Artemis cut in. "Perfect reason to get back at her by keeping her away from these three bozos," she continued.

"Bozos?" Hades asked. "Who the hell are you calling a bozo, Queen Bitch?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Artemis replied. "Keep calling me names, assclown."

"Assclown, eh?" Ares burst out laughing. "Good one, Artemi. What else ya got?"

"Like I'd waste my time," Artemis retorted.

"Whatever," Eros shouted. "Do you two have to do this all the time? God, you remind me of myself and Aphri."

That immediately shut Ares and Artemis up. Both of them remained silent the rest of the time.

"That's better," Eros said. "Shut up if you have NOTHING better to say. Got it?"

Ares and Artemis shook their heads.

Hades, however, unsuccessfully suppressed a laugh—and was on the ground laughing in a matter of seconds. "Wow," he said between laughs, " you two are hilarious. Why shut them up now, Eros? This is the only entertainment we may have today."

"I agree," Dionysus said. He was also trying to hold back his laughter. "This is too damn funny."

"Oh, shut up," Artemis growled, picking up her bow and arrows. "Don't make me shoot you with these."

"Empty threats get you nowhere, Artemi," Eros sighed. "Now, for the millionth time, will you and Dionysus go keep Aphri company? Thank you."

"Fine," Artemis groaned. "Come on, Dionyi. Let's go hope that Aphri is not casting love spells all over Greece," she added, disappearing in a cloud of green fog.

"Right behind you," Dionysus said, also disappearing in a cloud of green fog.

"Finally," Ares said. "I can stop laughing now. Whew."

Eros glared at him. "Can we get back to the task at hand now?" he asked.

"Of course, brother. Okay, so you have Adrasteia already—now all we have to do is figure a way for you to get Agathangelos, since she is the next one on the list," Hades replied.

"Why not disguise yourself as a villager or something?" Ares asked. "Take a liking to her, then seduce her, then show your true self, and finally take her—no questions asked."

"Or," Hades cut in. "Use your ability to control the weather to kill her family—you know she'll run away—then you can catch her. She's a fragile one, not as strong as Adrasteia, though. She'll be more than afraid of you—in fact, she will do whatever you wish, to keep in your good graces."

Eros thought about both options. "I like yours, Ares," he said. "The idea is tempting. But yours, Hades, is a LOT more work. You know I like to keep myself in shape. How about this: I combine both your ideas into one? That way, innocent people are killed, and I catch my bride in the middle of the destruction."

Ares shot a glance at Hades. "What do you think of that?" he asked. "I say yes."

Hades pondered the idea for a few minutes, then spoke his answer. "I think that's splendid! Then I still get my share of souls to take with me. Go for it, big brother."

"Then it shall be done," Eros growled. "I'll cause a freak thunderstorm, and in the process, cast a spell over her while the elements kill her family—you two can bring her back here and show her the dungeon. Then I'll come back and get acquainted with the little angel."

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" a voice behind them shouted.

"Oh, great," Ares sighed. "Looks like the hunter and the wine bibber couldn't keep her ass away."

"Huh?" the voice, which belonged to Hermes, asked. "If you're confusing me with those two idiots and Aphri, then surely you must be on crack."

"Hermes?" What are you doing here?" Eros asked. "Shouldn't you be stealing some poor farmer's cattle—or their wives—for that matter?"

"Hm, I seem to recall when that lame joke was used on someone else out of the three of you," Hermes responded. "And why do you want Aphri to keep away, dear brothers?"

"Simple. The Blood God needs to capture his two remaining brides," Hades replied.

"Again, hm. I was wondering when that would happen—since I hear you have one of them in your temple," Hermes murmured. "Something tells me that Aphri won't be happy if she hears what you guys are doing."

"This is why she won't hear of it," Ares growled. "And if you do, one of my generals are coming after you."

"Bull freaking shit," Hermes snapped. "You don't have the balls to do that."

"Who says I won't?"Ares growled.

"I know you won't," Hermes replied. "I'm much too fast for them to catch."

Eros took a seat on a rock and watched the fight between Ares and Hermes. "Ugh," he sighed. "This is getting ridiculous...we'll never get anything done."

"Oh, come on, you two," Hades complained. "Please stop it. Can't you see Eros is getting mad?" he asked, turning around to glance at him.

Meanwhile, Eros was slowly turning into his demon form. "If nothing gets done," he growled, "I'm ripping ALL THREE OF YOU to pieces! Do I make myself clear?"

"Why me?" Hades whined. "I'm helping you! They aren't."

"True, but is anything being done at the moment?" Eros asked.

"Fine, I guess not," Hades replied, looking away. "You guys, knock it off. Let's get this done! Hermes, if you're not helping, leave."

"I was leaving anyway," Hermes hissed. "But don't call me if your plans fail, Eros."

"We never called you anyway, bitch," Ares responded.

"Whatever. Bye. Good luck, Dark Demon," Hermes replied, vanishing into thin air.

"Anyway," Eros said. "As I was saying, I will cause a freak thunderstorm and you two grab the girl in all the confusion. Imagine the chaos that would ensue," he continued.

"I am," Hades said. "Imagine all those souls having nowhere to go, until I take them," he murmured.

"This is going to be too great," Ares said. "Even though there won't be any bloodshed here, I am still amused."

"I am still going to keep my promise. The next battle you cause, I will start it off by killing the weaker soldiers on each side," Eros said.

"And then I still get to take people down to Tartarus," Hades said. "I love this! We do a great job working together. I wonder what Dionyi and Artemi are doing to keep Aphri away...maybe making sure the local water isn't polluted."

"Hm, probably," Eros murmured. "I did like it when Artemi got mad when some of her followers got turned into pigs—all because of a fight she and Aphri had...wow. That was interesting."

"That was stupid as hell," Ares laughed.

"I agree, but as long as Aphri is kept away from here for this to work, I'll be happy." Eros smiled as he spoke.

"Great! That's the Eros I like to see—the type that is happy when he plots harm and danger for poor, innocent souls," Hades exclaimed. "Let's do this."

"I'll alert Anatolios and the others, as well as Flavian and Hadrianus," Eros said. "You two be ready when I grab the girl."

"As you wish, brother," Hades replied.

"Likewise," Ares murmured.

"Good, then this meeting is adjourned. I'm going to Crete. Wish me luck," Eros said, disappearing in his signature crimson fog.

"Good luck, brother," Ares and Hades said.

"Maybe we should head inside the temple. That way, we're here instead of running around," Ares murmured.

"Let's go do that," Hades said. They entered the temple, and were greeted by Flavian, Hadrianus, and the rest of the group.

"Remember, we're supposed to wait for him to say when he has her. Anatolios, I want you to bring her to the temple. Lykaios, you take her to the dungeon, where Hades and I will be waiting," Ares explained.

"Of course, Ares," Anatolios and Lykaios replied.

"What do we do?" Flavian asked.

"Bring her something to eat—we don't need her to starve," Hades replied.

"Seems fair enough," Hadrianus said.

"Good," Hades said. "Now all we do is wait."


	10. The Capture of Agathangelos

Chapter 9- The Capture of Agathangelos

"This is going to be too easy," Eros snickered. He was halfway to Crete as he continued to think of ways to take Agathangelos. "I think a little rain is in order," he added, smiling evilly.

Finally arriving in Crete, he made his way to Agathangelos' house. He switched into his mist form and looked inside, just in time to see his second bride in her room, reading a romance novel.

"I wonder what would make her get away from that book," he murmured. "Ah! I got it—I'll still cause the thunderstorm—but just kill her family and take her away. That's simple enough."

Agathangelos was sitting in her room, reading. "This is so lame," she complained. "All because of that asshole, I'm stuck in here because I'm scared of being mistaken for being a whore. Lovely."

_Poor girl,_ Eros murmured. _I wonder why she would feel like that._

Then he found his answer: a group of boys were playing ball right outside the window. "So," he began. "These were the guys who were making fun of her—I guess we have to do something about that." He rubbed his hands together, and then pointed at the sky, causing lightning to rip through it..

The sound of thunder startled Agathangelos, who was still reading her book. "What's that?" she asked. "I don't remember rain in the forecast."

_There is now, little one,_ Eros grumbled.

"Oh, no," Agathangelos said. "This can't be happening." She immediately rushed outside to bring in her car—and then she thought she saw someone standing in the rain.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

There was no answer, and the rain kept on coming down—until the entire area was beginning to flood.

Then suddenly, the rain falling near the house began to shift—into the shape of a man, clad in nothing but a battle skirt and sandals—and entered her room.

"Who are you?" Agathangelos asked. "What are you doing in my house? Please leave."

"Not an option, my dear Agathangelos," the man said. "I won't leave."

Agathangelos was getting angry. "I asked who you were."

"I am Eros," the man replied.

"As in the god of blood and darkness?" Agathangelos asked. "Yeah, right—and I'm the Queen of England."

Eros let out a growl. "Do not play games with me, girl. I grow weary of this insolent behavior, which is not fit for my brides."

Agathangelos began to grow afraid. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you fuck," she said through tears. "And I'm no one's bride either."

"Oh, but you will," Eros told her. "That is, if you want to live."

"I do!" Agathangelos replied, tears continuing to fall from her face. "Please, don't hurt my family."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Eros replied. "You see, dear child, they're already gone." He pointed to the lake, where her parents were enjoying a day of fun and games with their friends. "I had Ares and Hades take care of them, sweetheart. And they should be coming for you soon."

The lake had overflooded, immediately killing everyone within reach. The rain, however, continued to fall—hard.

"Coming for me?" Agathangelos asked. "Taking me where?"

"To my temple in Mykonos. Don't make this so hard, child. Everything will be okay," Eros said, his voice bringing Agathangelos into a trance.

"No! I won't go!" she cried.

"You will—and no one will stop me, since everyone in your family is dead," Eros growled, his eyes becoming a dark shade of gray.

Agathangelos began to run from him, but couldn't move. She struggled to break free from Eros' grasp.

Eros saw this as the perfect opportunity to make his move and grab Agathangelos. With a flick of his wrist, Agathangelos landed face first on the concrete.

"Oof," she groaned, slowly getting up.

"Oh, did I hear you wanted to do that again?" Eros asked wickedly. "If you say so." He flicked his wrist again, this time tossing her onto the grass.

"Ow," Agathangelos groaned.

"Listen to me," Eros growled, his voice growing with rage. "You're to be my bride, no matter what. If you resist, I will hurt you much more than this."

Just then, Ares and Hades showed up. "Whoa! Nice work with the thunderstorm," they said. "Hand her over, and then you can meet us at the temple."

"As planned, yes. Here she is. Take her to the dungeon as soon as you get there," Eros said. "I'll be there after I've eaten."

"Of course, big brother." Hades took Agathangelos into his arms. "See ya there."

The three gods took their leave from Agathangelos' house—Ares and Hades to Mykonos, and Eros to find nourishment—Agathangelos had been a struggle, which in turn had drained his energy.


	11. Alone in the Dungeon, pt 2

Chapter 10- Alone in the Dungeon, pt. 2: Agathangelos

"Great. Put her in the dungeon," Lykaios ordered. "I'll be down there in a few."

"Of course, Lykaios," Hades replied. "Flavian, do you think you can fix me something to eat? I'm famished."

"As am I," Ares said, rubbing his stomach.

"Good. I just finished making dinner," Flavian said. "Hadrianus, please help me with setting the table."

"Of course," Hadrianus said. "Already working on it."

"Good," Lykaios said. "We're going to the dungeon. Come on, you three," he said to Anatolios, Thanos, and Alcandor.

"Coming," they replied.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," a voice said.

"What? Where am I?" Agathangelos asked. "How long was I sleeping?"

"A while now, and we're at my lord's temple, which would mean we're in Mykonos," the voice replied.

"Temple? You don't mean—."

"Yes, my dear. You're in the dungeon of the god of blood and darkness himself. But Lord Eros isn't here right now—in fact, he'll be here later. Right now, you have to deal with me."

"Show yourself," Agathangelos said, trying her hardest to be brave.

Lykaios walked up to her. "I'm Lykaios, one of his lordship's henchmen. Try to escape, and I will make this harder than it needs to be."

Immediately, Agathangelos began to struggle. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"That won't be happening," Lykaios answered her. "You see, we're to make sure you don't go anywhere. It wouldn't be good if Lord Eros returned to find his second bride gone now, would he?" he asked.

Agathangelos shook her head. "No," she replied.

"Good, now I want to introduce you to a few other people you'll be seeing here," Lykaios continued. "The psychopath is Alcandor, and the other two are Thanos and Anatolios. Say hi, boys."

"Hello, lovely," Thanos said, taking her hand. "I will do whatever you want to make sure you're comfortable when his lordship's away," he added, lightly kissing it.

"Of course," Alcandor said. "If there is something that is bothering you, then just tell us. We'll take care of everything."

"I second that," Anatolios said. "If anyone bothers you, trust me—we'll _enjoy_ taking care of it," he continued.

"Get away from me!" Agathangelos shouted, struggling to pull a small charm made of garnet from under her blouse.

"That's not going to do anything to us," Lykaios said, snatching the charm from her. "In fact, nothing affects us."

"Very true," Anatolios growled, sniffing at her. "His lordship never said we couldn't feed from his brides. And I'm beginning to get hungry," he continued, pushing her hair aside.

"Now, now," Thanos said, winking at Agathangelos. "That's not the way to treat guests."

"You're right," Anatolios said. "Oops, but she smells delicious. I can't help it."

Lykaios growled at them. "You sound ridiculous, you know that? I'm going to go first if you decide to feed from her," he said, running a finger down Agathangelos' throat. "You even feel good," he murmured, his fangs lengthening and eyes turning dark blue.

"Let me go!" Agathangelos repeated.

"That, my dear Agathangelos," Thanos replied, "we can't do—Lord Eros would kill us if we did. Lykaios, you go first."

"My pleasure," Lykaios answered. He got on all fours and crawled towards Agathangelos. "Don't be scared, sweetie," he said. "It won't hurt at all—just a little pinch," he added, continuing to crawl as she backed away in horror, his eyes continuing to stare as he moved closer to her.

"Don't touch me," she spat.

"Why struggle?" Thanos said, his eyes fixed on Agathangelos. "That wouldn't help. Not one bit." He continued to stare into her eyes, his own becoming dark blue as well.

Alcandor and Anatolios followed suit, staring into her eyes as well, their eyes changing to dark blue. "Just look at us, little one," they whispered. "Everything will be fine."

"Okay," Agathangelos replied, quickly falling under the spell placed on her.

Lykaios quickly set to work on her, sinking his fangs into her neck. "Mmm," he growled. "My God, she tastes good."

Thanos continued to stare into her eyes, but broke away when he saw the trails of blood escaping her throat. "Save some for us," he added, reaching for Agathangelos.

Lykaios hissed at him. "Wait your turn. I need this."

"As do we," Alcandor growled. "Why do we have to wait?" he asked.

"Because," Anatolios said, "it's my turn." He moved over to where Lykaios was sitting and waited for him to move away.

"You're right," Lykaios replied. "It is your turn. Taste of her sweet blood—but remember, leave some for these two, and for his lordship."

"Of course," Anatolios murmured, sinking his fangs into her neck. "I bet you couldn't wait to get a demon to feed from you," he rasped.

Agathangelos began to moan, her head rolling to the side as Anatolios continued to feed. "No," she said, almost sighing. "Stop it."

"But we can't, sweetie," Anatolios replied. "We have to live too, you know. Your turn, Alcandor."

Alcandor pulled her towards him, no longer resisting the urge to feed as he plunged his fangs into her throat. "She smells good, but does she taste good is the question," he growled as he fed. "We need to weaken that spirit of yours a bit more—Lord Eros won't like it if you're still strong in spirit despite the fight you had," he added.

"I agree," Thanos said, patiently waiting his turn. This was because he was getting to feed last, but also because he was the master at breaking spirits. He was known for seducing many a woman back in his day, but in the middle of all the seduction came his power to literally cause someone's spirits to break. That usually resulted in insanity and in most cases, death. But in this case, all Thanos wanted to do was break Agathangelos' spirit so she could be weak enough to allow Eros to advance upon her without a fight.

"Do you want her now?" Alcandor asked. "Come get her."

"My pleasure," Thanos replied. "Come here, little one. There's nothing to be afraid of."

By this time, Agathangelos was too frightened to move.

"Look at that," Lykaios murmured. "She's too afraid to move—you know what Thanos might be thinking."

"What I'm thinking?" Thanos asked. "What I'm thinking is that the poor girl is afraid—but afraid I'll kill her. I'm not going to do anything like that. Bring her here."

Anatolios brought Agathangelos to him. "Here," he said. "Enjoy."

"Watch and learn, boys," Thanos said to them. "You could learn a thing or two from me." He stroked her hair as he spoke.

"I thought you were hungry," Alcandor growled.

"I am," Thanos replied. Letting his fangs lengthen, he gently nibbled at Agathangelos' throat before they sank deep into her throat. He let a growl rip from his mouth as he fed, then ran a hand over her blouse. "That feels real good, doesn't it?" he asked her, the tips of his fingers brushing the soft fabric.

Agathangelos remained silent through the rest of the ordeal. She was now too frightened to move, afraid that if she moved, Thanos would do more than break her spirit.

Thanos continued to feed from her until he felt her arms fall limply to her sides. "You'll feel nothing, dear girl," he whispered. "You'll let his lordship's touch do nothing but work its magic, as mine is doing. You cannot—and I mean _cannot—_resist him. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Agathangelos replied.

"Good," Thanos said. He lay her back on the ground while he spoke to the others. "We should leave her to rest now. You know his lordship's going to be back soon. And he'll need her to be weak. Let's go."

"Sweet dreams, little darling," Alcandor murmured, kissing her forehead. "He will be home soon. Don't worry."

"Sleep now," Anatolios whispered, waving his hand over her. "You'll need your rest."

"That is all she will need," Lykaios said. "Let me see if I can make her more comfortable," he added, waving his hand across the dungeon. Almost immediately, the room changed from dull and dingy to peaceful in seconds.

"Perfect," Thanos said. "See you later, Agathangelos."

The four demons walked back upstairs to the kitchen, where Ares and Hades were still shoveling food into their mouths. "This is good," Ares commented.

"Damn," Lykaios said. "You two are acting like you've never seen food before."

"It's good," was all they could say.

"Is everything okay with Agathangelos?" Hades asked.

"Yep—she's resting now," Thanos replied.

"Good," Ares said. "Hades and I will take our leave now. Let us know when Eros gets back."

"Will do," Flavian replied. "I know he said something about going to Athens after he leaves Crete."

Meanwhile, Eros was on his way to Athens, where he planned to find the last of his brides. Little did he know what a firecracker his intended was—but he had yet to find out.

"The last one," he growled. "Hopefully she doesn't put up a fight like the last two did."

He had no idea what he was in for.


	12. The Abduction of Achlys

Achlys: Athens

A girl jumped up from her sleep as she hears the racket outside her door. Her parents were at it again. Yelling, beating, and screaming were all something Achlys was all too familiar with. She groaned as she stared at her clock. _"Great… 5:30 pm... I just fell asleep and these fuckers had to start up again." _She thought to herself as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She stretched her legs and groaned as she reluctantly stood up. She stretched any kinks out and moved towards the door.

Just as she turned the knob, she heard her father yelling at her mother. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am your wife, asshole! At least you could do is show some decency around here, always in your fuckin draws."

"Why don't you both just shut the fuck up? I was sleeping you know?"

"Why should we care?"

"Because I am the only one working my ass off! You two lazy midgets don't do shit around here, other than argue at one another!" Achlys screamed. She was huffing now. Her father stood up and stormed towards her. She however, stood her ground. She was not going to let this ass scare her. She learned that long ago. Her father knew that so he did what he normally did. He slapped her, right across the face. Her head was the only thing that moved from the impact. Achlys simply smiled and turned to him. She saw a disgusted look on her father's face. Suddenly there was a coppery taste in her mouth. Her grin widened as she felt the blood gather on her bottom lip. She licked it, slowly causing both her father and mother to cringe.

In truth, both of her parents were scared of her. Even though they didn't care for her, they still feared her. She was never normal as a child. Always going off on rage tantrums and destroying anything, she saw. They both had had enough of her and decided to put her in an orphanage, but a couple of years later, she found them again. Therefore, they had no choice but to put her to work. At first, they got her a job at a garage since the father's brother owned one. However, she got into a fight with a customer. Her uncle told them that she was uncontrollable and she couldn't work there anymore. They then decided that if she were to live with them, she needed a job. Therefore, she got a job at a nightclub somewhere across town. It paid well which was great for them. They didn't have to work. So they just let her do it.

"You know what? I'm tired of this shit! I'm going out and when I get back, both of you better be down in Hades…," she growled. She turned around to head to her room again, but stopped after two steps. "Or better yet, stay where you are, I'll take you there myself. It would be a nice reprieve from this shit of a place!"

"Watch your mouth! We're your parents remember?" her mother yelled. Achlys turned around and smiled before she started advancing on her. Her father came in her path, trying to stop and probably scare her. She pushed his ass down so hard he fell into the soft chair causing it to topple over. Her mother watched in horror as Achlys laughed menacingly at her husband. "By the Gods…"

"What are you and these petty Gods going to do, _mother_!" she said eerily calm. Her mother began to step backwards as her daughter's pupils began to dilate. There was a dark smile on her pretty face and her breathing became deep and calm. "You fear me…" her smile widened. "Good. That is good." Her mother screamed as Achlys dove for her suddenly. She grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. "I want you to fear me… I want you to scream out for anyone who will hear you… you have treated me like dirt for so long, I don't care where I end up. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I get what I want from you… pain for pain, dear mother. You and father will understand that pain. The pain I have felt for too long will be yours in due time… I will chose the time and place. Nevertheless, you will feel it! I guarantee it."

Achlys stood up and strutted proudly towards her room. She was pleased that they finally made her snap. It felt good to tell them off, even if it was just once. That would be the last time they saw her for she was leaving tonight. She would go out and leave Athens… leave Greece. She would go see the world. She wouldn't let anyone stop her. Little did she know someone that would stop her was watching her. Just not right now.

Achlys made it to her room and slammed the door. She didn't have work tonight but figured she would go out and party since it was her last day in Athens. Packing her bags and belongings, she made her way to her bathroom. Turning the hot water on, she stripped her cloths and stepped in, letting the water wash herself of what just happened. Ten minutes later, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Going to the mirror, she wiped it down so she could see herself. The woman she saw before her made her both cringe and smile.

Achlys was always known for her strength and smartass remarks. She was a true definition of a femme fatale. She had dark green eyes which made it easy for her to do her puppy eyes to any man she chose as her victim. She had lips that were full and skin that resembled the color of light mocha, Achlys was definitely a beauty to be reckoned with. She ran her fingers through her dark black curly hair, brushing any tangles out. Once satisfied and dried, she removed the towel and walked out of her bathroom and into her room. On the bed, she had laid the cloths she was to wear today. She put them on slowly making sure everything fit her well. She glanced over to the mirror and saw the small scars on her back. Her boyfriend was another one she was going set straight. He was quite the control freak. She met his ass when her father was throwing a birthday party for her mom, with her money of course. She had been with him since she was fifteen. It's been almost ten years since they were together (nine to be exact). She thought she was in love, but something happened and then it all changed. He became controlling and wanted to know where she was at all times. Achlys was a different woman. She fought back. She almost killed him once if her father hadn't intervened. He being the type of man, who rather have his women controlled, didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to be controlled and so she fought back. They were always fighting. Those scars were from those little wars she had with him. She smiled and put her shirt on.

Once finished dressing, she walked over to her full-length mirror and checked how everything looked. She wasn't too tall, standing around 5'5. She had a build to her that feminine yet powerful. She turned around to see that everything was in order. She was wearing a grey tank top with a black mini skirt. Her heeled boots were calf length, made of suede leather, and buckled all the way up with gold buckles. She chose to wear a black hat. She kept the brim low. Low enough so she could see, but others couldn't. Achlys chose wear her hair down. She just wanted to get out of here so she chose to leave it in natural curls all the way down her back. She wore simple large hoop earrings, eyeliner and faint lip-gloss to complete her attire. She grabbed her bags and headed towards her door.

She walked towards the front door and noticed that her parents were nowhere to be seen. She laughed to herself as she walked through the door and to her car. The car wasn't luxurious, but it was nice. She had taken bits of her paycheck so she could afford the equipment for it. A 2002 M3 BMW was sitting on twenty-two chrome black-on-black chrome rims. Tinted windows and a fire phoenix on the hood were the last additions she had put on her car. It was the single most important thing in her life. It was the only thing that stayed constant too. It was her prize possession and like all possessions, she was very protective of it. No one was allowed to come touch it let alone come near it.

Disarming the alarm, unlocking the doors, and opening the trunk, she dumped her bags before she stepped into the driver's seat and turned the car on. She sat there for a minute thinking of her next actions after she leave this dump behind before she reversed it and sped off. She drove down the streets twice as fast as the speed limit. It wasn't in her to listen to authority. She felt no one could stop her, especially after what her parents were like. Speed was the one of those sinful pleasures she had no problem doing. She weaved and maneuvered her way through traffic until she got to her destination, her asshole of a boyfriend's house. She went up the steps and knocked on his door furiously. "Hurry your ass up!"

"Calm the fuck down! I'm coming," he yelled back. A couple of seconds later, her boyfriend was seen in a pair of tracks and a muscle-t. He wasn't too thin, weighing in around two hundred and forty-three pounds. He stood at six-one. Achlys gave him a fake smile, which he bought. As he let her in, he slapped her ass, causing her to turn around and push him. He laughed and shut the door. Achlys looked around the apartment. It wasn't too big but it was really cluttered. All the man did was eat, work and party. She took a seat on the countertop in the kitchen as she waited for him to grab their beers. Once she took a swing from hers as she waited for him to come stand in front of her. She smiled faintly before she spit it in his face. He fell backwards as she drank some more. He stood back up and wiped his face off with his left arm. He stomped towards her and backhanded her with his right hand. She fell to his right side onto the counter. That was the second time someone had hit her today. She growled and gritted her teeth, as she tasted the copper in her mouth again. She lifted herself back up and smiled. She licked her lips, wiping the blood off. The dark smile was back again. Turning to the man slowly, she hopped off the counter and started walking towards him.

She watched as her boyfriend's smile of pride vanished and was replaced with a frown. There was something different about her now, which he had no idea what was going on. He began to step backwards but tripped over some trash on the floor. He heard her laugh as he fell. He tried to get back up but she had straddled him, using her knees to pin his arms. He tried to get out of her hold but stopped when she laughed again. "Oh what's wrong? Can't hurt me now, can you?"

"Oh I will. I'll get your bitch ass! Just you wait—"

"Wait? Wait for what you? You are the weakest—no wait—second weakest man I know. Only second because of my father!"

"Oh are you sad about what I did to you? Just wait till I tell them."

"Tell them what? That I attacked you. HA! I already got to them. I hope that they got my message and took off! Now it's just your turn"

"I'm going to—"

"What? What are you going to do? Well I'll tell you what I'm going to do— SMACK!" Achlys had taken her beer bottle and shattered it across his face. He almost fell unconscious but was waken with a wild shake from her. She laughed in his face as he tried to focus on her. She smiled and held his chin with her right hand. "We're through. You and me. Get it… got it… good!" she said in a low growl. She moved closer to him and smiles before she licked the mixture of beer and blood off his face. She let his head fall to the hard cold floor as he black out. She stood up and kicked him. "Oh so sorry…" she giggled. She walked over to where he had set his own beer before opening the cap and drinking from it. Once she had drunk it, she threw it to his unconscious body. She walked over to his body and kneeled over him. "No no, don't get up. I'll just show myself out." She walked to the door and slammed it before taking a deep breath of her new life. Fresh and freedom was something she was looking forward to. She walked to her car and turned it on. Shifting it into drive, she sped off into her new life.

It was around 7:30 pm now and she decided to go get something to eat, before she hit the nightclubs. She was going to let herself go tonight. Eating, dancing, getting drunk and probably getting laid, were all on her agenda tonight. She drove to a restaurant and ordered her food. She didn't feel like having people watching her eat, so she figured she just order through the drive-through and eat in her car. Once she finished eating she threw her trash way and drove to one of her favorite bars. The bad thing was it was where she works. That didn't bother her that much though; her boss was one of a kind. In many ways, he reminded her of her. He was calm yet angry at the same time. He too had dealt with a lot of shit in his life. His ex-wife was a whore for sure. Achlys' guess was the she had slept with every person on the block. Her boss really loved that woman, she didn't know why, but it wasn't any of her business so why should she care.

When she walked to the front doors of the bar, the night bouncer stopped her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" he growled. Achlys looked up at the 6'8, 320 lbs man. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question, Achi"

"And who said that?"

"You're still asking questions…" Derimus answered her. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What's the point of having a day off, if you come to work anyways?"

"It's my last night here, D. I just thought I'd go out in style"

"What do you mean your last night here? Where are you going?"

"Where ever life takes me."

"So you're just gunna get up and leave? Wow, good for you, Achi! I'm proud of you." he said as he came over to her for a hug. Achlys laughed as he picked her up off the ground. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he set her down again. It was a good sign that Achlys' mood was high tonight. It means that she was actually happy for once and Derimus was happy too.

The line outside of the club had some people getting a little annoyed from the delay. Derimus looked over at the man in front of him cursing him out. He looked over at Achlys who was still smiling. "What are you smiling at, bitch?" he growled. The man smiled as he heard Derimus growl.

"What did you call me?" she growled back. Derimus watched as the smile appeared then disappeared before his eyes. He felt himself smile as he watched Achlys walk towards the man and punch his jaw off his face. There was a loud 'ooo" coming from the line behind him. He muttered something under his breath as he stood up. "What was that?"

"I said that you're gunna pay for that."

"Oh please… would you like fives or tens?" she said as she raised her left and then her right hand. Derimus couldn't help but laugh at his smart-ass friend as he watched her beat the living shit out of him. Sure, she was small, but the fact that she was small, fast and strong was all on her side. Those little punches really did hurt because of how much strength she uses in them. After about ten minutes, he figured that it would be best if he stopped her. It took him another five minutes just to pry her off of the poor soul. When he did manage to get her off him, he found the man was almost a pulp.

"Whoa, alright Achlys! I think you need a cool off. Let me buy you a drink, huh?"

"I don't need a fuckin drink, D! I want to beat his ass some more!"

"He just said a couple of words, Achi! Just think it through huh?"

"Words are powerful! I would think you would fuckin know that."

"Achi, don't push it! I'm warning you"

"You're warning me? With what?"

"Achi… I'm serious—" out of the blue, Achlys punched him square in the left side of his jaw. The big man fell back a couple of steps before regaining his composure. His lip began to bleed and drip down his chin. He wiped it away before staring back at the girl. There was something different about her this time. Derimus had seen many sides of her, even her angry side, but this… this was something new to him. Something must have sent her over the edge. Before he knew it, she was attacking him. She threw lefts and rights at him, landing every punch to their targets. Derimus was on the ground now and she was on top of him. Some of the other bouncers were watching but never thought to help their fellow worker. Achlys was one bad chick, and when she was angry she was even worse.

The whole time, Derimus was thinking about what would have done this to her. Maybe her crazy boyfriend… or maybe her parents? He didn't know. All he knew was he was getting his ass handed to him. It hurt and those punches were hard… but they weren't that bad. Then it occurred to him. She was taunting him. She was trying to get him to hit her back. So he did the only thing he knew what would satisfy her… he hit her back. She flew off of him and landed on her ass. She smiled as the cut on her lip busted open again. The blood dripping down her chin and then her neck. She didn't bother licking it. She wanted the blood to keep coming. She wanted it to remind her of what he did. The smile widened before she slowly stood up. She took a breath and slowly let it out. "It's about fucking time!"

"Achlys, don't make me do this."

"It's what I want."

"What if I don't want to"

"Then I'll guess I'll just push you until you do—". There was a loud screeching noise coming from behind the club and saw a car speeding down the road. Achlys knew that car, all too well and her defense immediately dropped. It was her crude boyfriend. _"SHIT! DOUBLE SHIT! What the fuck is he doing here"_ she thought to herself. Ten seconds later, he lame ass boyfriend came waltzing out of the car.

"Shit! Achlys, what the fuck is he doing here?"

"Probably come to 'talk' about what happened this afternoon." she replied to Derimus.

"ACHLYS! Get your ass over here!"

"Come make me!" she shouted back.

"Will do" he muttered. Achlys watched as he slowly came towards him. As he came closer, she saw where she had hit him with the beer bottle. It made her smile to see that his right eye was swollen shut. "What the fuck are you smiling bout?"

"Oh hun, you shouldn't let children do you're make up," she laughed back. Derimus didn't like the feeling about what was going on. Something in his gut was telling him to get Achlys and scram. "I really think we should go, Achi"

"Fuck naw! I came to go out with a bang and that's what I'ma do."

"Funny you should say that, _honey"_ a growl said from behind her. She turned around and saw that her good-for-nothing boyfriend had cocked a gun at the base of the back of her neck. "We need to 'talk.'"

"I head you the first time."

"Do you really want to die?"

"If it gets me out of this hell hole… sure why not" Achlys said with a shrug. Derimus was inching towards them, trying to figure out what he could do to help his friend... BANG!

Achlys simply closed her eyes as she heard the gun go off. She didn't flinch now move. As she wondered what the pain would be like… she opened her eyes. There was no pain. She then heard something slump to the concrete sidewalk. Achlys quickly looked in that direction to see Derimus stone eyes staring at her before he fell to her feet.

"DERIMUS!" she yelled as she tried to get to him. Of course her lame boyfriend was there to make matters worse. He grabbed her hair and pulled her so that she was looking at him. That boyfriend saw her transformation before his eyes. All he saw that darkness when he stared at her face. At first he thought he had finally broke her and began to smile, but then saw that the darkness was his own death. The small smile faded with the color of his face. Achlys lips formed a grin that barred her teeth.

In that instant, Achlys elbowed the sorry piece of shit causing her release. The impact of the hit caused him to pull the trigger. A shot fired, causing Achlys to fall to one knee. That bastard had shot her in the left arm. The pain was searing at her, but she held her composure as she tried to get up. Then she saw two sets of boots walking and stopping in front of her. Slowly she looked up at the man. "Who knew you had the balls to shoot someone."

"Yeah, well you aren't exactly someone. You're more like an animal that needs to be put out of her misery," he laughed. He raised his gun so the barrel touched her square in the forehead. Achlys felt the cold metal once again touch her skin. This time however, she locked her eyes with his. She wasn't afraid of death, and she wanted him to know it.

Just as she saw the grip tighten around the trigger, her boyfriend's eyes bulged out. He released his grip from the gun and dropped it before both of his hands went straight to his chest and neck. _"Now what?" _Achlys thought as she slowly stood. She watched the man before he gasped for air. _"What the fuck is going on?"_

_**"Just watch dear one." **_a low voice said. Achlys looked around herself, but saw nothing other than her previous boyfriend gurgling in his own blood. Achlys watched somewhat amused as she watched the blood and saliva poor down his mouth and drip down to the ground. Then something caught Achlys eye, which made her skin crawl. There was what looked to be a dark hand pressed onto the man's chest. Around the shadowed hand were blood and peeled skin.

Achlys' eyes followed the hand and soon saw that there was more to it. She found that the hand did have a master. The shadowed hand had an arm, shoulder and soon a full body. People around the scene ran for their lives, but Achlys stayed put. Her curiosity was growing by the second. The smoke finally grew to a full form… a form of a man… a tall, built man. From what Achlys could tell, this man wore what looked to be battle armor.

"Ares…" Achlys whispered. Achlys didn't know what happened but another hand came towards her. Achlys held her breath but didn't move from where she was standing. Suddenly the chill effect from before came back and a cold touch had come over the right side of her face. She closed her eyes at the sensation and slowly smiled when she heard the voice again. _**"No, Ares is not a god of such power. I will tell you in due time…" **_Achlys then opened her eyes at the sound of something falling. Looking down she saw that her previous boyfriend had been dealt with. But that wasn't of her concern. She was looking for the power that had killed him. She looked all over the area and found nothing. Her eyes fell on her fallen friend. _"Oh Derimus. I am so sorry for all this" _she whispered as she knelt to his body. She however froze when she saw Derimus' chest rise and then fall. "D? You alive?"

"You… can't get rid… of me that fast." he smiled back at her. She helped him up and saw that the bullet had gone right through Derimus' left shoulder. He leaned over so that some of his weight was on her. They both heard the sirens of the ambulance and cops coming. "Achi, you need to get outta here."

"I ain't running, D. That's not what--"

"I'm not tellin you to. I just don't want you involved in this."

"It was my fault all this happened. If I wasn't so angry, I woulda seen this all coming."

"No you wouldn't so don't do that to yourself. Just get outta here. I'll meet you at the beach as soon as I get cleared. Now go… go!"

"Thanks D!" she smiled. Achlys gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sprinting to her car and racing off. She sped past two cars and swerved right to another street to avoid the oncoming cops. She stopped after ten minutes at the beach she and Derimus came after their shifts. She let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding before she opened the door and stepped out into the night air. She took a deep breath as she walked to the sanded beach.

Achlys finally stopped about twenty feet from the shore line. She sat down and curled her knees up to her chest. She then rested her chin in between where her knees met. Just as she was calming down, something in her made her snap and before she knew it, she was on her feet again. She began pacing uncontrollably trying to calm herself. She honestly didn't know why made her snap, but she was angry beyond anything.

She was angry about what had happened tonight. It was her fault and she ran. Like some child she ran. She did as she was told. _"Why the fuck did I run from all of that? And since when did I take orders? Especially from a fuckin man! UGH!" _Achlys yelled out. She kicked the sand up in to the air before turning around and pacing in the opposite direction. But before she took her fifth step, a familiar chill came to her. Slowly she turned around and saw that the sand she had kicked up and frozen in mid air. As she walked closer she notices that the sand began to move and form into the man she saw back at the club. Instantly she stopped and watched as the features of the man came into view.

"Who or what the fuck are you?"

"_**Eros**_…"

"Eros… as in the God of blood and darkness, Eros?" she asked. There was something in her voice that made the God laugh. When she heard the low chuckle the Goosebumps on her skin appeared again. "What so fuckin funny? Why don't you show yourself to me, almighty Eros?"

"_**Ah, the female demand is always been so… intriguing."**_ the voice chuckled again. The sand had completely vanished and had become a full form. For the first time, Achlys saw the body that the voice from earlier belonged to. The man was indeed a God, for he was perfect. Tall and well built, he stood at a good 6'5" or 6'6". Achlys eyes traveled down his body. He was no longer wearing the armor she had seen before because she could see his smooth skin and the tattoos that covered it. She noticed his chest was broad and well defined. He had abs that flexed with his deep and steady breaths. He had well built legs that showed under his battle skirt. Achlys found herself smiling slowly. Her eyes traveled back up to his face. He was smiling at her which made her smile widen. _**"So, what do you think?"**_

__"Of you? Well, you're quite a looker. I'll give you that much."

_**"Thank you. So are you. But it's your fire that I'm seeking."**_

"Seeking, right. Well uh, you're not getting it." Achlys replied.

_**"I saved your life."**_

"And I thank you for it, but if I wanted your fuckin help I woulda asked."

_**"No you wouldn't have. I have been watching you for quite some time."**_

"Oh great. A looker and a stalker. So, I'm guessing you're too good to be true. I knew that." Achlys laughed. She then sighed before she continued. "Thanks for saving my ass, but I'm not in the fuckin mood to deal with shit right now."

**"I can make that go away."** he replied as he took slow steps towards her. Achlys anger quickly rose, which made Eros smile wider. _**"Your anger is what I am attracted to."**_

"Fuck off, asshole. I ain't in any mood. If you have a fuckin hard on, why don't you go find some bimbo to get laid with!" she yelled. She then made one of the biggest mistakes in her life. She broke her number one rule: Never turn your back on a potential enemy. Eros had come up behind her and bent her arms back with hand while the other hand pulled her head back. Achlys grunted in the discomfort but she stared back at the eyes watching her. "Well a man with a dick. I like that. But it's not gunna get you on my good side."

_**"You have quite a mouth on you. I have to change that."**_

__"Change shit!" she said as she struggled against his grip. "I don't want anything to fucking do with you!"

_**"But that's not your decision to make. You see, as a mortal, you don't have that kind of power to decide what a God has the right to do."**_

"This ain't ancient Greece anymore asshole, so why don't you fuck off! I've dealt with too much shit today already. Last thing I need is a dick wanted to get laid!"

_**"I have dealt with your insolence long enough! I will not be disrespected any longer!"**_

__"So, I'm pushing buttons, good to-- AH! FUCK! What was that for?" Achlys cried out in pain. Eros had jerked her head back to the point at which the vertebrates in her neck cracked. He held it there causing her neck to strain much more. She started to grunt louder which broadened Eros' smile.

_**"You brought this one on yourself, mortal. But then again, I love that you challenge me."**_

__"Is that what this is about? Me fuckin challenging you?"

_**"Why do you use such language? The language is not fit for one of my future brides."**_

__"Whoa! Bride? ONE? You know what, I've had enough of this shit!" Achlys yelled. She then jumped backwards, causing the hold on her to break. Once she was free she stood up and took a fighting stance. "I don't like this shit so I'ma bounce now. But not before I teach you some manners!" she said before she jumped towards him. Eros smiled before his smile turned dark. Achlys was swatted like a fly to her left.

_**"This is pointless. You cannot beat me, young one"**_

__"Watch me," Achlys growled back. She got up and brushed the sand off herself before she took her fighting stance again. Eros attacked her without any warning, hitting her in the ribs and face. He had only hit her a few times, but by the time he was done, Achlys was damn near unconsciousness. Eros stepped back a step as she fell to her knees and then face first into the sand. Eros smiled as he bent down and turned the girl over. There was blood flowing out of her lips, nose and her right ear. He bent so that he was only inches from her face and began to slowly lick the blood off her face. Achlys was out cold and didn't know what was going on. Eros slowly lifted her as he heard a car come. He looked over just as he stood up to see it was Derimus parking and hoping out of his car. He smiled as the man ran towards them.

"What the fuck happened?"

"She fought a battle she couldn't not win."

"And you are you?"

"The last person you'll ever see," Eros smiled. He then brought his index and middle finger on his right hand forward before stabbing them into Derimus' eyes. There was a yell of pain that was heard from miles around. Eros smiled as he cleaned the blood and vessels off his fingers. Derimus was screaming and down on his knees in pain. The only thing he heard was Eros' laugh and a gust of wind hitting his face before he heard nothing but the ocean crashing onto the shore.

"Achlys? ACHLYS!!"

_A/N: Alright guys! There's my chapter! Hope you all like it! Thanks for reading and please review! –Assassin Queen ^_^_


	13. Alone in the Dungeon, pt 3: Achlys

Chapter 12- Alone in the Dungeon, pt. 3: Achlys

Eros returned to Mykonos later that evening with Achlys in tow. "Finally," he grunted. "Back home where I need to be."

Meanwhile, Achlys, who was still in his arms, began to stir. "Ohh," she groaned. "Where am I?"

"Mykonos, my dear. Welcome to your new home," Eros answered.

"Whoa! New home?" Achlys asked. "What the fuck? I told you that I'm not anyone's fucking bride. Take me back to Athens!"

"Now, now," Eros said, a smirk on his face. "That is not how you're going to behave, and I won't allow it. So, stop it now before I MAKE you."

"No, I won't stop it! This is kidnapping!" Achlys shouted. "You won't get away with this!"

Eros had taken far more than he needed to of her insolence. He shut her up by slapping her across the face—which knocked her out cold again. "I wonder if the other one they brought back was this bitchy," he grumbled.

Lykaios greeted him at the door of the temple. "Goody—another one," he said. "Can we play with her?"

Eros cast him a dirty glance. "No—this one needs to be locked in the dungeon for a while until she learns to behave. Where is the other one?"

"Agathangelos is in the dungeon, waiting for you to taste of her sweet blood," Lykaios answered.

"Have you done so?" Eros asked.

"Yes, we all did. You asked for her to be weak, and she was trying to fight us off...so Thanos took care of her after we did."

"Atta boy," Eros said, patting Lykaios on the shoulder. "Take Achlys to the dungeon—and put her in chains. I'll deal with her in a few days. Make sure she gets food, though. I'm going to take Agathangelos to the shrine room and deal with her there. Remember, no touching Achlys—I'm going to make sure she understands the meaning of the wrath of Eros," he growled.

"Of course," Lykaios said, taking Achlys out of his hands and heading towards the dungeon.

Eros willed Agathangelos to him. "Hello, darling," he murmured. "I hope they didn't play with you too much." He carried her to his shrine. "You and I are going to have some fun in here," he murmured again, licking her neck as he lay her on the altar.

Agathangelos began to stir. "What's going on!?" she shrieked. "Let me go!"

"No," Eros growled, slowly mounting her. "You and I didn't get too acquainted when I paid you a visit. So, we are now," he replied, ripping her blouse to pieces. His eyes began to change color and his fangs lengthened. "Look at me," he commanded.

Agathangelos tried to pull away. "Let me go!" she repeated.

"Look into my eyes, little angel," Eros whispered. "Everything will be fine."

Agathangelos began to fall under his spell. "Of course," she said.

"Good girl," Eros said. "Everything will be okay." He sank his fangs into her neck and drank his fill. "Good girl."

Meanwhile, Lykaios carried Achlys to the dungeon. "You'll be nice and safe in here," he said, chaining her to the wall. "That way you don't escape." He then headed to his room.

Eros, however, was still feeding from Agathangelos. He let out a growl as he released his hold on her. "Now, to put you somewhere where I can keep an eye on you," he muttered, dismounting her. "Flavian! Where are you?" he called.

Flavian ran up to him. "You called?" he asked.

"Yes. Take Agathangelos to the guest room until her chamber is done. As for Achlys, I'm going down to the dungeon to see if she's settled in. Has she been fed?" he asked.

"She has," Flavian answered. "She didn't want it at first, but I did tell her if she didn't eat, she would die faster by your hands than by starvation."

"Good," Eros said, smirking. "Then I can go down and make myself known to her again. "Lovely."

"I would be careful, my liege," Hadrianus said, walking into the room. "She's a kicker—nearly kicked me in the face."

"Oh, is that so?" Eros asked. "I can handle her."

"Good luck, my lord," Flavian said.

"I don't need luck." Eros was adamant in his decision to tear Achlys to pieces if she didn't comply with him.

"Let me out of here!" Achlys screamed, trying to free herself from the chains. "When I get out of this, I'll—."

"You'll what?" Eros asked. "Bite me?"

Achlys continued to strain herself trying to break free of the chains. "Let me go!"

"No." Eros stared at her as he spoke.

"YES!"

"Keep it up. You'll tire yourself more that way," Eros growled.

And that was exactly what she did. A few hours later, Achlys began to grow tired from struggling and fighting.

Eros didn't hesitate to make his next move. He sank his fangs into her throat and began to feed in his rage. "You'll be mine, Achi," he raged. "And there will be nothing you can do about it. NOTHING."

Achlys still had a bit of strength in her, but it wasn't enough to fight Eros. He had finally conquered her, despite all her efforts.


	14. Dinner With the Brides

Chapter 13- Dinner With the Brides

"I wonder," Eros murmured, "what I should have done for my brides?"

"What about dinner with all three of them?" Hadrianus asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Eros said. "What do you suggest?"

"Candles, wine, some of Flavian's blood orange mousse, and my venison casserole?" Hadrianus suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Make sure Lykaios and the others DON'T interrupt," Eros said. "Make the plans immediately."

"Yes, my liege," Hadrianus said.

"What did I just walk in on?" Flavian said.

"We're going to make dinner for his lordship and his brides tonight," Hadrianus explained.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to make my mousse for dessert again," Flavian said, clapping his hands together.

"You get too excited," Hadrianus and Eros both said, shaking their heads.

"Well, you two get cracking on that, while I talk to Catriona and Falana about getting them ready," Eros said, smiling as he walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Agathangelos, Adrasteia, and Achlys were all waking up—in different parts of the temple, of course—which meant that Eros had to stop in three different rooms before going into the throne room to meditate. Stopping in the shrine room, he watched as Agathangelos stretched and looked around the room.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said.

Agathangelos whipped around in fear. "Stay away from me!" she shouted.

"I won't hurt you, dear heart," Eros said. "I apologize for the night before. I was angry—and frustrated. I promise I will be a gentleman with you as much as possible."

"I don't care—your henchmen could have killed me, you could have killed me—all in the name of quenching your thirst. Are you completely insane?" she shouted.

"I am a god—the god of blood and darkness—in case you've forgotten," Eros said. "I know not the line between insanity and madness."

Agathangelos remained silent, then spoke again. "Is there a reason you came in here?" she asked.

"In fact, there is, my angel," Eros said. "I would love it if you, me, and my other two brides were to have dinner together tonight."

"I would love that," she said. "But what about the other two? Have they met?"

"Not yet. Which is why I want to have this dinner," Eros replied.

"That is a wonderful idea, I am honored," Agathangelos said. "I just need to find something nice to wear, since you ripped a good blouse to shreds."

"Not an issue—I will have something for you to wear." Eros waved his hand, revealing a crimson gown with black beading around the waist.

Agathangelos stared at the gown. "Oh, my goodness," she exclaimed. "This is beautiful. Is this for me?"

"Anything you want, just ask, and I will make sure you have it," Eros replied. "Go prepare for your bath. Put that on, and Flavian will come and get you for dinner. I am going to get the other two. I will see you in the dining hall."

"Okay," Agathangelos said.

Just then, Catriona walked into the shrine. "Come here, Lady Agathangelos. It's time you had your bath," she said.

"Coming," Agathangelos replied. "Till dinner, my lord."

"Till dinner, darling." Eros turned on his heel and headed back to his room, where Adrasteia still lay sleeping. "Wake up, Adri," he said, gently shaking her awake.

"Mmm," Adrasteia moaned. "What time is it?"

"3:30," Eros replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept peacefully," Adrasteia said. "Did you say something about two new brides?" she asked.

"I did," Eros said. "They're in different rooms for now. And I am planning to have all of you meet tonight at dinner."

"That's nice," Adrasteia replied. "I'd love that."

"Good, get dressed. Dinner will be at 6. Falana will be in to help you."

"Looking forward to it."

Eros smiled, then headed to the spare room, where Achlys lay sleeping. "Wake up, Achi."

"What time is it?" Achlys asked, rubbing her eyes.

"3:30. Dinner will be at 6," Eros replied.

"That's fine with me," Achlys said.

"Good, one of the maids will be in to help you in a bit—I'm going to run a few errands," Eros said.

"Have fun,"Achlys replied.

"That I will," Eros said, walking out of the room. _That's what you think,_ he thought.

6:00 finally came, and all three girls met in the dining hall. "I'm glad you could all make it," Hadrianus said. "Flavian will be out with dinner in a minute. Won't you sit down?"

"Gladly," all three said. They took their seats at the table and waited for Eros to make his way to dinner.

"Ah, my darlings," a voice said. "You look beautiful."

Everyone turned around to look at Eros, who was wearing a red battle skirt with a matching vest.

"Wow," Agathangelos said. "He looks HOT."

"I think we have to agree with you," Adrasteia said. "You look great, lover."

"Oh, this old thing?" Eros asked, blushing. "Let's eat, shall we?"

"As you wish, my lord," Hadrianus said, running into the kitchen. "Flavian, come on. Let's get dinner out here."

Finally, dinner was served. Everyone ate heartily, and questions were asked of Eros, who answered with nothing but the truth.

"Why were we brought here?" Agathangelos asked.

"I wanted brides to be by my side as I plan to rule over the other gods," Eros answered.

All three girls were in shock.

"What I mean," Eros began. "Is that I have enough power as is, but I would gain even more with three women by my side."


	15. Saved By The Light

A/N: Sorry for the LONG delay, but since it was our lovely Assassin Queen who graced us with yet another chapter, I figured it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Chapter 14- Saved By The Light

"You want us as brides?" Agathangelos stated after a brief moment of silence. She looked to Eros who had been watching his three soon-to-be brides carefully. "But why? I mean, I'm sure there are better women than us out there."

"Ya didn't get that when we were _kidnapped_?" Achlys asked from her seat. "The guy's insane, lady."

That made Eros turn his attention to Achlys. She smiled from her seat as she stood up. "Well you can have them, but fer me… I'm bouncing."

"I don't think so…"

"And I don't give a fuck what you think. You can't take girls from their homes."

"Last I checked you didn't have a home," Eros countered. He smiled as she saw the fire in Achlys return. She growled lowly before walking up to his seat. The other two brides watch closely as the two stared at each other. "Hit a nerve?"

"Hmph! A body with no brains. If you were a true God, you would already know that I paid fer everything those two midgets owned!" Achlys yelled. She growled as she curled her fingers up. Adrasteia saw that the room was getting tense by the second. She looked over to Agathangelos who was pushed back in her chair. She then had an idea. She smiled to herself as she stood up and walked towards Eros. She set a hand on his back causing his tense muscles to relax. A small smile crept on his handsome face as she continued to stare at Achlys. "Forgive her, Lord Eros—she hasn't had much time with you… so she's a bit restless."

"Hmm, I see. Well, we might have to change that."

"What…what are you doing? You really want to be this guys fucking whore?" Achlys yelled. She raised her eyebrow at the other girl across from her. There was something playing in her eyes. Achlys blinked before she saw the twinkle in Adrasteia's eyes. The other woman rolled her eyes at Agathangelos and then the door.

"Some God you are," Achlys pushed. "You have to kidnap women in order to gain a bride—wow, talk about no game. I could totally see why though. I mean the whole _I've got the biggest dick here_ is really a turn off."

"You do not how much trouble you have made for yourself, Achi."

"Just like a man—you never hear the first time around. Don't call me that."

"You can not tell me what to do."

"That's a two way road, cupcake"

"Do you know what monarchical order is?"

"I know what it is… and honestly don't give a fuck about it. You are no higher than anyone around you. Just cuz you are a God… HA! Spare me"

"After how you're acting, I don't think I have it in me to spare you." Eros growled. Adrasteia had noticed that Eros was definitely going to hurt the stubborn woman. She glanced at Agathangelos, who had shrunk into the chair she was sitting in. Adrasteia stood up when an idea had popped into her head. She smiled as she approached Eros. She reached for his back and pulled his body to a halt. Eros stopped immediately at her touch. "My Lord, she is restless… she has not been with you as we have. She does not know the meaning of your touch." she said softly.

Achlys stared at the woman stunned. "W-what the fuck are you doing? You really want to be his whore?"

"I want to be his bride."

"Bride. Whore. Its gonna be the same thing." Achlys growled. Adrasteia had moved in front of Eros now. She made sure that the God didn't see her face as she spoke to Achlys. "No its not the same. A whore has no say. She does what she is told. To my understanding, a bride is almost as an equal."

"Almost being the keyword, sweet cheeks," Achlys responded. She then noticed Adrasteia roll her eyes at Agathangelos and then the door behind them. Achlys raised her eyebrow as she realized what the other woman was doing. "_Wow I'm slow," _Achlys thought to herself. She put on her angry face again and walked right up to Adrasteia. "It's still the same thing." she yelled. She then shoved the other woman towards the door. She glanced at Agathangelos and at the door again. She turned to Eros and growled. "And I won't stand fer it!"

Adrasteia had gotten the idea. Achlys was to stall long enough for the other two to get out of here. Adrasteia had grabbed Agathangelos and slowly crept towards the doorway. She made sure that there weren't any of Eros' minions around to stop them and their escape.

Achlys glanced around again looking at the other two. She gave them the go ahead with a slight nod. Eros was too enraged to notice them leaving since his attention was fully on Achlys. _"Just a lil further, big man."_ She set a chair in between the two.

Eros looked down at the chair. "Is this supposed to stop me?"

"Never said it was to stop you, hun. Just to keep you busy." SMACK! Achlys had slapped the left side of his face with everything she had. "SHIT did that hurt! What the fuck are you made out of?" she replied as she shook her hand frantically. Eros simply chuckled as he stretched his jaw out. "I liked that."

"You would wouldn't you?" she growled. She looked over to the main doors and saw that the other two girls were in the clearing. She smiled before she stopped and turned around to face the table. _"Great, what do I do now?" _she thought to herself.

Eros looked madly insane with a cruel grin on his lips. _"Aww man, I'm so in fer it." _she thought to herself. Eros merely smiled as she stopped. He kept walking till she was within his range. He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed her as he lifted her off the floor. Her face showing the pain but she refused to scream out. Her back was to him as he lifted her and pulled her close. He instantly bit her neck causing her to yell in surprise and pain. "What the FUCK are you doing? GET OFF!" she yelled. Eros didn't hear her, well he did but chose to ignore them.

Outside, the other two girls had run out of the room and down a hall. They stopped at a corner and peeked around. Adrasteia made sure there was no one around before walking out and around the corner. Achlys' yells and curses were heard through out the hallways. Both girls looked at one another before Adrasteia turned toward the corner. Agathangelos grabbed the other girl's hand. "Wait! What about Achlys?"

"She can handle herself." she stated plainly. Agathangelos didn't really like the idea of leaving the poor girl so she ran back. Adrasteia turned around and saw Agathangelos running towards the same way they had just come. Adrasteia slapped her forehead and ran after her. She wasn't going to be the one to cower out of this.

Back with Eros and Achlys, Eros had bitten Achlys a couple of times more. She however had managed to get away from him. Just as she was running towards the door, Agathangelos came barging in, running into Achlys causing them both to fall to the ground backwards. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to help you."

"Aww come on!" Achlys replied as she picked herself up and pulled Agathangelos out of the room. She had felt Eros' quick footsteps approaching them as they both ran down the corridors. "Ya know, you would think fer a God he would have some more servants around him."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Adrasteia said as she joined them.

"Glad you could make it, pumpkin. Now come on, I don't think we're moving fast—." Achlys stopped dead in her tracks causing the other two girls to stop. She turned around and looked in the direction they had come.

Adrasteia quickly caught onto what was happening and turned around as well. "Wasn't he behind us?"

"He's gone?!" Agathangelos yelled. She had grabbed onto both of the girls. "That's good right?"

"Easy! Jeez, he might still be here." Adrasteia replied.

"What's he the god of?" Achlys asked.

Blood and D—." instantly the corridors went dark. It was so dark that the girls couldn't even see each other.

"Just fucking peachy!" Achlys muttered out. She let out a heavy sigh before turning around to where she knew where the other two were. "Alright I have no clue who you two are but I'm hoping we're all on the same page after what just happened."

"Yeah we are…. I'm Agathangelos by the way." said the girl to Achlys' right.

"Achlys. What about you?" she said as she put her left hand out towards the direction the other girl. When she hit nothing she cursed to herself. "She's gone."

"What? Where did she go? She was right here."

"I have an idea where." Achlys growled. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"Where? We can't see a thing."

"Are there walls near you?"

"Yeah, but—?"

"But nothing, follow them." she said as she ushered Agathangelos to the wall near her. Both girls began to move against the walls slowly. Before they knew it, they were at a corner. "What now?"

"How bout we go back?" A dark voice said in front of them. Agathangelos screamed as she felt something grab her neck. Achlys moved forward and attacked whatever direction she heard the voice from. She had found the arm that was holding the other girl and bit it causing Agathangelos to fall to the cold hard ground. There was a loud growl causing Achlys to grab Agathangelos and run in the opposite direction. "Come on!"

"I can't see a thing."

"Neither can--" Achlys stopped in her tracks causing Agathangelos to slowly crash into Achlys. She soon saw why the other girl had stopped. Across from where they were standing was what looked like a large star. "Come with me."

"Uh… are you one of Eros tricks." Agathangelos asked. Achlys wanted to slap her for the question but the light had answered before she could. "No, I am not. I am Aphrodite. Now come with me—."

"Leave them BE!" Eros roared in the dark. Agathangelos shook uncontrollably as the darkness around the two girls grew colder. Achlys looked from the light where Aphrodite was standing to the darkness behind them where she knew Eros was hiding out. Honestly she wanted out and end all of this. She looked to Agathangelos who was what looked like on the brink of tears. She growled before grabbing the girl's hand and throwing her to Aphrodite's light. Eros' roar was so loud it the sound was felt pulsing through her body. The darkness around Achlys began to grow unbearably cold.

Aphrodite had Agathangelos in her grasp standing next to her. Achlys looked up to the goddess as she felt the darkness grow around her. She could feel Eros' breath and touch on her back and neck. She growled and reached out to Aphrodite's light. The strength of Eros was overwhelming but Aphrodite made sure to grab her hand quickly and disappear.

When they arrived to Aphrodite's throne room. They were all breathing heavily and had all fallen on the floor. "W-will he not f-follow us?"

"No, Agathangelos, he won't."

"That's reassuring," Achlys replied as she started to stand up.

"It should be, Achlys," Aphrodite smiled. She walked to the a stand where water and wine were set. She poured them all something and walked back to give it to them. Agathangelos drank hers slowly, still shaking in the process. Achlys on the other hand simply chugged her drink and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She set it on a table near an archway before heading out through the door. "Where are you going?"

"Um look, I'm really, really, grateful fer helping us out back there, but I'm getting outta here. If he's capable of getting here, then I ain't staying."

"You are safer here then anywhere else."

"Really. Uh, I don't know about you sister, but darkness comes everywhere. Which means he's gonna be everywhere!" Achlys stated plainly. She shook her head before continuing. "How did you know that we were in trouble anyways?"

"I was watching over Eros."

"Fer how long?"

"Since the beginning of the Dinner."

"And you decided now to help us?"

"I needed him to be in his dark form."

"Because you have pure light," Adrasteia finished from behind them. Aphrodite smiled gently and nodded. Achlys raised an eyebrow at the two. "Wow, that was so a Disney moment."

"Must you be so sarcastic?"

"Uh… lemme think… yea I do" Achlys smiled. Both Aphrodite and Adrasteia shook their heads. It caused Achlys to chuckle. "Well since we can't leave this hell whole, is there anywhere I can get cleaned up and lay down fer a while?"

"Uh yes there is." Aphrodite said softly. She lead them all to a room where five beds lay in different corners. All three mortals had a smile grow on their face as they stared at the room. "Whoa, now this is more like it," Achlys muttered to Agathangelos. She nodded as she followed the other woman into the room.

"Dibs on the window!" Achlys yelled out. Agathangelos walked to the bed that was in a double corner.

Adrasteia turned to the Goddess and slightly bowed to her in thanks. "Thank you for your kindness. I don't know what would of happened if we had stayed there any longer."

"He would've eaten us alive, babe," Achlys yelled from her bed. She was lying on her back with her arms crossed behind her head and and a smile plastered on her face. "The look he was given me… yea he would've eaten us fer sure."

"Why don't you three rest? I have already asked guards to be put by your door." Aphrodite said. She rested a hand on Adrasteia's shoulder before leaving. She closed the door and made her way down the hallway. _"Now, how am I going to get those girls away from Eros?_" the goddess thought to herself. She had just about made it to her own room, when she heard a low chuckle. Her heart began to race when she realized who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you doing with my brides?"

"It is wrong, Eros."

"So?"

"I will not have you take advantage of them. I will not stand here and do nothing."

"No, that's exactly what you are going to do!" he yelled.

Hope you like ^_^

Assassin Queen

**What's going to happen to them now? More soon!!!**


	16. Blood Rage

A/N: Eros is going to be MAD now...enjoy!

Chapter 15- Blood Rage

"What do you mean by that?" Aphrodite shouted.

"They will stay by my side and rule Mt. Olympus with me—anyone, and I do mean _anyone_, that stands in my way, will be annihilated. And that includes _you_."

"Don't threaten me, Eros. You know that what you're doing is wrong. Just admit it!" Aphrodite's shouts filled the air.

"Shut up," Eros growled.

"Make me!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Aphri, don't make me hurt you," Eros said, his voice eerily calm.

"Do it!" she challenged.

Eros reached for her—but got her hair instead. "Try to run now, little sister," he growled as he pulled her hair.

"Let me go!" Aphrodite shouted.

"No!" Eros raged, his grip on her hair tightening.

"I'm warning you," Aphrodite hissed.

"Not a chance in Hades, Aphri," Eros snarled. "Give me back my brides—or else."

Aphrodite didn't dare to ask what the or else was. "No!" she said.

"Fine, then I will have Lykaios and the others hunt down EVERY one of your maidens. And when they do, they will hit them with the most gruesome of deaths—including feeding on them as they rape them. You WON'T know when it's going to come," Eros threatened.

Aphrodite grew afraid. If she didn't comply with Eros' plans, she would lose every one of her maidens. She didn't know what to do.

"Hah! Not so mighty now, are we, Aphri," Eros laughed. "Just give in to what I want—and give me those girls."

Aphrodite's fears began to grow again. "All right, all right," she cried. "I will give them back. Just don't hurt anyone."

"Good," Eros replied, a smile on his face. "Now, begone, and when you come back, you will bring my brides to me. Understand?"

"Yes, brother," Aphrodite answered, disappearing as she spoke.

"That was too easy," Ares said, suddenly appearing to Eros.

"I agree," Hades added.

"She took them—the nerve of that she-bitch," Eros growled. "And then she had the balls to try to keep them from me."

"Did you threaten her?" Ares asked.

"Of course," Eros replied.

"And now what?" Hades asked. "She may say that she doesn't want to give them back."

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem. She just won't have maidens to worship her," Eros replied.

"Good one, brother. I have to see what happens there," Hades said.

"Stay for the show. I promise it'll be good."

Meanwhile, a defeated Aphrodite returned to the place she hid the girls. "I have some bad news," she announced.

"What is it?" Achlys asked.

"I'm taking you back to Eros," Aphrodite's head dropped as she spoke.

"Uh, what?" Achlys asked. "I didn't hear that right, did I? You said we're going BACK to that ASSHOLE?"

"He threatened me," Aphrodite replied. "And if I don't comply, I might be dead too."

"Not good," Adrasteia said. "We all saw what he did to Achlys, I fear for us now."

"I think he's psycho. I don't know what he sees in any of us," Agathangelos said.

"Apparently he sees himself with great power," Adrasteia said. "He feels that with us, he will be more than unstoppable."

"He already is," Aphrodite said. "And with you, who knows what his twisted mind will do?"

_I'll show you what I can do, _Eros growled. _Bring them back to me now, Aphri._

"I'd better get you back to him—before the monster thinks of doing something else to my maidens," Aphrodite said, her voice shaking.

"Is that all you care about at the moment?" Achlys asked, irritated.

"At the moment, yes!" Aphrodite shouted. "I do care, you heartless bitch. I should just let you suffer his wrath."

Achlys was stunned. No one had ever spoken to her like that.

Until now, that is.

"I am sorry, Aphri. I had no idea how important they are to you. I take back what I said," Achlys said, her head dropping.

"It is fine. I understand your reasons for being afraid of Eros. He can be a bit of a nightmare," Aphrodite said. "But I also understand your hopes of being safe. If he feels he will not harm you, then I don't know what else to say."

"Well," Agathangelos said. "I don't think we should have him wait anymore. But I think we should make him promise to not harm any of us again."

"You think he'd go for that?" Adrasteia asked.

"He'd better—or I'm really not going anywhere," Achlys hissed.

_Where are you? _Eros asked. _You'd better stick to what I said, Aphri._

_I have,_ Aphrodite said. _We're just discussing a few things._

_I hate waiting, _Eros reminded her. _Hurry up!_

_Just for that,_ Aphrodite snarled. _You'll wait LONGER now!_

_I so hate you right now, little sister. Know that,_ Eros hissed.

"I despise him right now," Aphrodite said. "He can be such an impatient god."

"Aren't they all when they don't get what they want?" Agathangelos asked.

"So true," Achlys agreed.

"So, then what do we do?" Adrasteia asked. "Do we just go out there and back to him?"

"We're going to have to go back to him," Achlys said, defeated. "Hell will do more than freeze over if we don't."

Ares grinned as he listened to the conversation the four women were having. "This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to go tell Eros what they're saying."

"You don't have to." Eros appeared before his brother. "I want to know now."

"Hm, as do I," Hades said.

"Well," Ares said. "They're discussing whether or not to come back to you."

"Hah! Who does Aphri think she is fooling?" Eros asked. "Not me, the almighty god of blood and darkness."

"Unfortunately, yes, you." Hades pointed out.

"Man, do you know when to point out the obvious, Captain Obvious," Hermes suddenly appeared to them.

"Where'd you come from?" Ares asked. "Stealing another farmer's wife?"

"As I said before," Hermes said, "That joke is fucking lame, you ass."

"Hey! It suits you," Eros said, laughing. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see what happened. I heard Aphri took the girls from you. How was that even possible?" Hermes asked.

"I have no idea," Ares said, rolling his eyes. "Aphri is thinking way too far on this. She should have just left them there with you."

"Very true," Eros murmured. "But she thinks she knows what she is doing, so I'm going to let her think this."

"Why, though?" Hermes asked. "She really does take a risk when she pulls something like this off. And it actually worked!"

"For now," Hades replied. "For now, Eros will let her think what she wants, then he will swoop down after."

"Why do you think you can read my mind?" Eros asked.

"Er, I think because I can," Hades calmly replied.

"Hah!" Eros muttered. "Shut up—I think they're still talking."

He was right, for Aphrodite's voice could be heard talking.

"I think we need to get you to a safer place," Aphrodite was saying. "He will kill you if we stay here any longer."

"And then what?" Achlys asked. "Eros will stop at _nothing_ to get to us."

"Then we'll have to—," Agathangelos began, but was cut off by a trail of crimson fog trickling into the room.

"What the—?" Aphrodite and Adrasteia shrieked.

"Eros,"Achlys said. "How the hell did he know we were here?"

"Easy," Eros said as he materialized. "I have eyes who watch when I can't."

"That is easy," Aphrodite said. "He means Ares and Hades—and on occasion, Hermes."

"Right you are, sister," Hermes said. "Now end your misery over these girls and give them back to Eros—_right now_."

"What the hell do you have to do with this?" she asked.

"I like when Eros is happy," Hermes replied. "That is all."

"Well, I don't," Aphrodite said. "I like when he's unhappy."

That comment made Eros growl in his rage. "What?" he shouted. "I should kill you for that!"

"Then do it!" Aphrodite shouted back. "Kill me! And you'll never get your girls back!"

"She isn't worth it," Ares said. "Just get the girls and come on."

"I will," Eros growled. "Right now. Come on, you three. "You're mine—remember that."

"Is that so?" Achlys asked.

"Listen, you," Eros hissed. "Don't start with me. Remember what you got for that?"

Achlys shuddered. She indeed remembered what her mouth got her into—nothing but a number of bite marks on her neck from an angry Eros.

"Look at what you're doing," Aphrodite threatened. "She's terrified of you!"

"Ah, shut the fuck up," Eros growled, waving his hand towards her.

"What the—?" Aphrodite yelled, flying into a wall. "Ow."

"Take them," Eros ordered. "I'll deal with her."

"Uh uh," Achlys said, finding her voice. "We ain't going NOWHERE with you. Come on, Agathangelos. You too, Adrasteia."

"You've got no choice in the matter," Anatolios said, materializing before the three frightened girls. "Lykaios! You know what to do."

Agathangelos gasped as Lykaios stepped in front of her. "Hello, Agathangelos," he said, his voice eerily relaxed.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, trying to get out of his reach.

"Tsk, tsk," Lykaios murmured, running a hand through her hair. It's not nice to run away from someone when they're talking to you, Aggie."

"Fuck you!" Agathangelos spat.

"No, it is I that will be fucking you," Eros interrupted, advancing towards Aphrodite.

It was then that Lykaios wrapped his arms around Agathangelos. "Now, where were we?" he hissed.

"Ack! Get off me!" Agathangelos shouted.

"Nope." Lykaios turned his head towards Eros. "Can I?" he asked. "Please?"

"Take a taste," Eros warned. "But don't kill her—and do that when we get back to the temple. She needs to be punished, just like these two will be."

"Of course, Master," Lykaios replied. "Come on, you. Don't make him mad."

"As for you," Anatolios said as he grabbed Achlys, "I'm going to have some fun with you."

Thanos smiled as he locked eyes with Adrasteia. "Seems like I get you," he said. "You and I have some talking to do."

"Drat!" Alcandor hissed. "Now I have no one to play with."

"You will," Anatolios assured him. "We can play with them together."

"Sweet. Let's get them back to the temple right away," Alcandor replied.

"Good. I will see you back there," Eros said. "You three, go with them," he said to Ares, Hermes, and Hades.

"Yes, we will," Hades said. "See you there, brother."

Once they left, Eros turned back to Aphrodite, whose face was locked in a mask of terror. "Now, where were we?"

"You have what you want," Aphrodite shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"That would be too easy, dear sister," Eros said, smirking. "I need to leave you with something. Something to make you remember this night, and what you did to me."

"No! Leave me alone!" Aphrodite shouted again. "I gave them back, what else do you want?"

"Oh, just this," Eros growled, dragging his fingers across Aphrodite's stomach. Once he moved his hand away, there was a huge gash where his fingers had been.

Aphrodite howled in pain. "What did you do?" she shrieked. "Why?!"

"Goodbye, sister," Eros said, disappearing into the night.

**Be prepared for odalys-ortiz's chapter, which is up next!!**


	17. Having Some Fun or Cruel Punishment

A/N: Eros may have been mad in the last chapter, but he's going to be one happy god in this chapter—since his brides are being punished for trying to escape from him in the last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 16- Having Some Fun (or Cruel Punishment)

The temple of Eros once again came back to life as he and his servants brought his soon-to-be wives back to Mykonos.

Of course, Eros kept his word about making sure that the girls get their punishment for plotting their escape and deceiving him the way they did.

Everyone reappeared in the dining room and were waiting for Eros to give his orders. He spent a few minutes pacing back and forth, continuing to look over at the trio with a stare so cold that it would freeze the fires of Hades. "Now, now my pretties, even though you are going to become my brides, that doesn't mean that I am going to let you get away with trying to escape."

He walked up to Adrasteia and roughly grabbed her face, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. "Now for you, I will allow Thanos to teach you a very important lesson." Adrasteia gulped as Thanos wrapped his arms around her. In a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Next, Eros turned his attention to Agathangelos. "For you my lovely, my dear friend Lykaios seems to have grown quite fond of you." Eros took his hand and grazed the spot on her neck where Lykaios had bitten her the other night. "Since I cannot deny what he craves, you are going to be his prisoner." With that proclamation, the pair had disappeared into a puff of smoke as well.

Finally, it was time for Eros to turn his attention to the most troublesome of the three. "Dear Achlys, you have been quite a thorn in my side since you been here. For that, you will receive a much harsher punishment. Not only will Anatolios have his fun with you, but I think that Alcandor should have a turn too." The pair gave each other a high five as Achlys kept quiet, terrified as to what was going to come next. "Thanks, big man, we won't disappoint you." The trio was gone just like the rest.

Eros, exhausted from his retrieval, decided to have a snack while waiting for the fun to commence.

Adrasteia and Thanos

Adrasteia felt herself landing on the hard ground. Collecting her bearings, she looked around at the dark room that was only lit by the candles on each of the walls. Standing up and brushing herself off, she tried to look for a way out. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before her captor made his appearance. As soon as she felt his presence, Adrasteia tried to make a mad dash for the wooden door. It was her bad luck though, for Thanos managed to get a strong grip around her waist and tugged her back to him. "Now, now, you can't leave the party now. We are going to have some fun." "Yeah right, what makes you think that I'm going to agree to whatever sick ideas you have?" It wasn't long before she was hoisted on Thanos' shoulder. "Because there is no way you are going to get away from me." He brought her over to the steel table that was sitting in the middle of the room. Thanos rolled Adrasteia off his shoulder to the middle of the table, quickly locking her hands and legs in place with the chains. Thanos bent down behind Adrasteia, grabbing something from underneath her. "Now, so we won't have too much of a racket." In his hands, he had a gag.

Before Adasteia could even begin to protest, her mouth had been covered. "Ahh, sweet silence."

Thanos then made a move to one of the candles on the far wall. Plucking it from its holder, he approached Adrasteia's defenseless body. Once he was right up to her, he took the thin fabric of her shirt and moved it upwards, exposing her stomach. "Now I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this to such a pretty girl like you, but I can't just let you get away with trying to escape Eros." Slightly tilting the candle, Thanos watched as the liquid passed from the candle to Adrasteia's body, cooling on contact but not before causing her some tremendous pain. As Thanos moved the candle around the exposed skin, it felt like burning needles that were piercing her body. Adrasteia's yells were muffled by the gag, but that didn't stop her from screaming nonetheless. Thanos continued his torture upon poor Adrasteia, making sure that every inch of exposed skin had been covered.

Agathangelos and Lykaios

While Adrasteia's punishment was in progress, Agathangelos had been trying her best to keep Lykaios away from her. The muffled screams that she could hear from the other side of the wall definitely did not help her feel better. Circling the strange table in the middle of the room, Agathangelos did her best to keep her distance from Lykaios.

It didn't take long before things began to go wrong for her as well.

"Just stay the hell away from me you creep," Agathangelos warned, with fear emanating from her voice.

In a flash, Lykaios had coiled his hands around her, pinning her hands to her side. "Now, I wouldn't really try to talk back. This is your punishment after all." He smirked as he licked the two teeth marks on her neck, causing her to shudder. He roughly pushed her down on the table. Before she could think about what was going on, Agathangelos had been immobilized by the chains that have been wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

She looked to Lykaios, demanding to know what he was going to do. "I just wanted to help you grow a few extra centimeters my dear."

A confused look on her face, Agathangelos finally got a good look at the table she was lying on and became even more terrified. She found herself lying on a medieval torture rack. "Now, I think that this would be a fitting punishment for the more innocent of you three. I do believe that this type fits you the best."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Lykaios stood next to a large wheel that was the main mechanism for the device. "I think that you wouldn't be the kind of girl into the other punishments. I think Lord Eros would approve of this method as well." With one small turn of the wheel, Agathangelos gave a small squeal of pain, feeling her body being stretched.

Before giving her the chance to breathe, Lykaios turned the wheel again. This time, he got a shriek that would make the cat bow in shame. He couldn't help but smile, enjoying the pain on her face.

Achlys, Anatolios, and Alcandor

Unfortunately, unlike the other two girls, Achlys was not so easily tamed. As soon as she found herself in the dungeon and spotted the chains hanging from the ceiling, she did bother holding back and calling the duel a bunch of obscenities. Anatolios roughly grabbed her and dragged her to get her hanged up. This was not an easy task in the slightest as Achlys went into a frenzy, throwing random punches that manages to do a bit of damage.

"Would you stay fucking still? Alcandor, I could use some help with her." Of course he rushed to help out his brethren. Even with two guys, Achlys didn't stop until after a few minutes later, her arms were forced over her head and she was hanging a few centimeters off the ground.

Achlys watched as Anatolios went over to the table in the far corner and grabbed a whip. Snapping it towards the ground, the sound echoed off the walls so that everyone, even Eros, could hear. Instead of letting them see her tremble in fear, all Achlys did was smile devilishly at them. "Do you really think that scares me?" Anatolios stood behind her with his weapon, while Alcandor stood in front of her.

"Wench, you will soon have a change of heart." Alcandor gave Anatolios the signal and he whipped the hard leather into Achlys' back, taking away a bit of her shirt's fabric. Instead of a yelp or sob, Achlys continued to be defiant. "My bitch parents could probably beat my ass better then you if I let them."

She hawked back and spit a large loogie right in Alcandor's face, no doubt wanting to piss him off.

"You stupid bitch," Alcandor growled as he grabbed the whip out of Anatolios' hand and took his turn against the stubborn woman. After a few shots, the fabric from the shirt had been completely worn down and her back exposed. They continued this method of taking turns and whipping certain parts of her body until her skin was exposed. They were not going to hold back once they had a canvas to paint.

Dining Room

Eros used his mind's eye to get a peek at how each of the punishments were going. While he was enjoying the screams and cries of pain from Adrasteia and Agathangelos, he was not at all please that the headache inducing Achlys continued to cause a bit of trouble. He was not too worried in the slightest—and knew that eventually she would crack.

He would make sure of that.

**~As written by odalys-ortiz**


	18. A View To Punishments

Chapter 17- A View To Punishments

Eros continued to watch as his brides were being punished for trying to escape him.

Suddenly a smile crossed his evil face as he began to formulate a plan as to how he could keep them in the temple.

"What if," he began to wonder. "I don't let them out during the day until I know they'll behave?"

"Nah," Hadrianus said as he walked into the throne room. "Too harsh, my liege. You're tanned and all. It's not fair to let them get some color into their system. I know they were bad and nearly wrecked your plans for domination of Mount Olympus, but it's too harsh."

"I think it was a good idea, though," Flavian said. "They didn't need to run for their lives, though."

"But it was Lady Aphrodite who decided to cause them this misfortune," Hadrianus pointed out.

"True, but they didn't have to go with her," Flavian argued.

All Hadrianus could do was sigh, throw his hands in the air, and walk out of the room in disgust.

"What do you suggest?" Eros asked.

"I suggest letting them keep getting punished," Flavian said. "They deserve it."

Meanwhile, the pained screams of the three girls continued to ring throughout the dungeon.

"Aww, poor Adrasteia," Thanos mimicked. "Did I hurt you too much?"

Despite her being gagged, Adrasteia continued to scream.

"I can't hear you," Thanos snickered. "Did you say yes?"

Adrasteia shook her head and kept on screaming.

"Here, let me help you with that." Thanos ripped the gag from the screaming girl. "Better?"

"Let me go, you bastard," Adrasteia shouted.

"I'm not sure I can do that," Thanos replied. "His lordship would be furious with me if I did that. And I'm sure you would be in for much more than a world of hurt if you were to run away again."

"I won't tell," Adrasteia said. "Honest."

"Now, now, Adrasteia," a voice said. "How fair would that be?"

"My liege," Thanos said, bowing before Eros. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not too long. Long enough, of course, to hear Adrasteia beg for her release," Eros replied, an evil smile on his face.

"What are you going to do to me, you fiend?" Adrasteia shouted.

Eros leaned over her. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Adrasteia shuddered. "I don't think I want to know anymore."

"Oh, but you do, and you'll love it," Eros promised. "Right after I check in on the other two."

"Leaving so soon, my liege?" Thanos asked.

"I will return—I just want to go check on Agathangelos and the pain in my ass—er, Achlys," Eros replied, vanishing into the air.

"Hurry back, Adrasteia yearns for your touch, my liege," Thanos said, watching him leave.

In another part of the dungeon, Lykaios was enjoying torturing Agathangelos. Her screams were apparently doing more than arousing him.

"Aren't you getting tired?" Agathangelos asked.

"Never," Lykaios replied.

"That is enough," Eros said, taking a seat on a chair. "How was your torture, Agathangelos?"

"Like I would tell you," Agathangelos spat.

Eros began to grow upset with the sudden burst of courage he was receiving. "Answer me, child," he growled.

"It was painful—very painful," Lykaios interjected. "She loved every second of it—and imagined it was you stretching her out."

Eros raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked.

"What?!" Agathangelos shouted. "I said no such thing!"

"Oh, but your mind screams for me to touch you," Eros murmured, gently smoothing a strand of her hair.

"It does not," Agathangelos shouted again.

"Oh, but it does. I shall return to you as well," Eros challenged as he disappeared to torture Achlys.

"Stupid cunt!" Anatolios shouted. "Aren't you even going to yell or something?"

"Hell fucking no," Achlys replied. "I'd let my parents beat the shit out of me before I start screaming."

"What to do, what to do," Alcandor murmured. "She won't scream, she won't cry. Nor will she yell for mercy."

"Maybe I can be of assistance," Eros said.

"My liege," both demons said, bowing before him. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Only to see what trouble this pain in the ass is giving you," Eros replied.

"I'm not going to lie," Anatolios said. "She is as stubborn as a mule. She won't give in to anything—not even the whip."

_Hm, so she won't scream, eh?_ Eros thought. _She will for me, that I can promise._

"And, Lord Eros," Alcandor said. "She spat in my face—doesn't that count for something in your plans to break her?"

"She did WHAT?!" Eros was outraged. He grabbed Achlys by the hair. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Get off me, fucker!" Achlys shouted. "You're NOT my master."

"Hm, I still want to taste of that fire," Eros sneered. "Whatever shall I do about your attitude?"

"I say she gets tortured a bit more," Anatolios said. "But not by myself and Alcandor."

"What are you suggesting?" Alcandor asked. "Oh, no."

"Who else is as brutal as we are?" Anatolios asked.

"Hm," Eros murmured. "You don't mean—."

"Diabolos? Of course...he is by far the most dangerous of your demons, Lord Eros. And if anyone can break her into _pieces_ for you, it would be him."

"And this is going to work how?" Alcandor asked.

"Ah! I see what you mean," Eros said. "But there would be nothing for me to break if he did everything."

"Sure there would, you get to fuck her all you want, my lord," Anatolios replied.

Eros pondered the thought for a moment. "That is true, I want to speak to him myself."

"I will call him for you?" Alcandor asked.

"Do that. Immediately. I want to break her so bad, I can taste it," Eros replied, his eyes glowing red.

"You think that some motherfucker is going to be able to beat me down?" Achlys asked. "Fat chance, Eros."

"Oh, dear, sweet Achlys," Eros said. "You have no idea what you're in store for."

_Frankly, I don't think I know what she's in store for either,_ Anatolios thought as he went to go find Diabolos.


	19. Diabolos

A/N: Who is Diabolos you ask? Diabolos is another of Eros' generals, and is played by none other than Jeff Hardy, for you Hardy fans out there...feel free to tell me what you think of him being sadistic when you're done reading the chapter.

Also, Matt Hardy is Lysistratos, Diabolos' older brother and the fourth of Eros' generals. He doesn't possess mind controlling abilities like his brother, but we will see what he is capable of in the next chapter, when he is asked by Lykaios to help him with Agathangelos' extended torture.

Read and review!

Chapter 18- Diabolos

Fortunately for Anatolios, Diabolos had been out hunting.

It also didn't take long to find him either, since he had one favorite hunting ground: Artemis' sacred forest.

Diabolos was perched on a fallen log, watching a young hunter advance upon a wild boar. "Fool. Don't you know you won't catch that beast like that?" he muttered.

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch mortals make fools of themselves?" Anatolios asked.

"Leave—now, while you're still in one piece," Diabolos hissed. "I'm about to feed."

"Aww, what's the matter, Diabolos? Your panties in a bunch again?"

"Fuck off, Anatolios...what the hell do you want anyway? Lord Eros doesn't need my help with anything again—or does he?"

"As a matter of fact, he does need you. He has a bride who won't break under anything we've tried," Anatolios explained.

Diabolos raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, she is most difficult. And he doesn't know what to do to her to make sure she cracks."

"So where do I come into this?" Diabolos growled.

"Well, feed before you help his lordship," Anatolios advised. "You will be in for a LONG night."

"Let me think about it," Diabolos murmured. "As for right now, leave me be, since you're nothing but a soldier and you are in no way, shape, or form to tell me what to do."

"Of course, Diabolos," Anatolios said, disappearing into the darkness.

Once Anatolios had gone, Diabolos turned back to his victim. "Now, my pretty, where were we? Oh, yes, this was the part where I was going to teach you how to hunt—and then kill you after."

"Yeah, that isn't going to happen," Artemis murmured. "You touch him, demon, and I swear I will roast you alive."

Diabolos swung around, his angelic face a mask of anger. "Begone, forest witch," he growled.

"Um, how about no?" Artemis said. "If you remember right, Diabolos, this is _my _forest. You should leave."

"Nope. So I guess we're both even." Diabolos returned to his watch, leaving Artemis to stand there and watch him.

"This isn't over," Artemis raged. "Kill him and face my wrath—both you and Eros will NOT hear the end of it."

"Whatever," Diabolos hissed, grabbing the frightened hunter by his hair. "Going somewhere, my pretty?"

"N-no," the hunter replied. "I was going to stay here."

A quick scan into the man's thoughts confirmed Diabolos' suspicions. "So you weren't lying. Very good. I don't like my meals lying to me."

"Let me go, please. I beg you," the hunter cried. "I won't tell anyone about this."

"That's the truth. You won't be telling anyone about this. Because it will be your last day on this earth," Diabolos replied, sinking his fangs into his victim's neck.

The man's muffled cries went unheeded as Diabolos tossed him onto the ground and continued to feed, his long blonde and red hair sweeping the ground as he drank.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise?" Eros murmured. "My favorite general, enjoying his meal in quite a nice place."

Diabolos concentrated on his meal, his growls becoming louder. "Delicious."

"Is it, Diabolos?" a voice behind him said.

"My liege," Diabolos hissed, not looking up as he spoke. "Do you not know that it's bad manners to interrupt a man's meal?"

"I do," Eros said. "And I'm sorry. Did Anatolios tell you about my problem?"

"Aye, he did. And I told him I would think to help you, Lord Eros," Diabolos replied.

"And will you?" Eros asked. "You are the master of extreme torture—I wish to see what you would have planned for Achlys. She is a real firecracker. Anatolios and Alcandor couldn't do a thing to make her beg for mercy."

"And I would be best for this, why?" Diabolos asked.

"If not you, then who?" Eros asked.

"I will help you, my liege," Diabolos said. "Anything for you, Lord Eros. Show me this Achlys. I will make sure she breaks. Just let me take one more bite of my dinner."

"Take all the time you need. I will wait," Eros assured him. "She isn't going anywhere—trust me."

"Fine with me," Diabolos replied, returning to his meal.

Eros sat on a rock as he waited for Diabolos to finish his meal. "So, Diabolos, what exactly is your twisted mind planning for your new queen?"

Diabolos wiped his mouth clean. "I want to try getting into her mind—maybe some mind games will do something to make her crack."

"Hm, something I haven't thought to use. But, Diabolos, you are a master at your craft," Eros continued.

"Then I will do all I can to make sure this girl cracks under the pressure, my liege," Diabolos promised.

"Good. Then I will leave you to plan how you are going to do this deed," Eros replied. "I will see you at the temple, Dark Psychopath."

Diabolos smiled. He hadn't heard Eros call him that for centuries. "I will return when I have fed a bit more, my liege."

"Take your time," Eros said to him. "You have a lot of work to do." With that said, he disappeared into a cloud of crimson fog.

Diabolos turned back to the dead hunter. "You were delicious. Wonder how that boar you were hunting tastes?"

"Talking to yourself, Diabolos?" a voice asked.

"Show yourself, Lysistratos," Diabolos growled.

"Aww, baby brother, that's no fun if you knew it was me," Lysistratos said.

"It actually is," Diabolos growled. "You're disturbing me from my meal. I _abhor_ that."

"Aww, you'll find more food," Lysistratos said, waving his hands in the air. "Right about now, baby brother."

"What?" Diabolos asked, but stopped when he saw a young woman walk up to him.

"You were saying?" his brother asked.

"She looks tasty," Diabolos said. "But, what's the catch?"

Lysistratos frowned. "What catch? I overheard you telling Lord Eros that you were still a bit famished. So, baby brother, I thought I'd help you."

"What's in it for me, since you brought me this lovely meal?" Diabolos hissed.

"Nothing. Just enjoy. I think I'll head to the temple and see what Lord Eros has in store for the other two girls," Lysistratos replied, a smirk on his face. "Enjoy."

Diabolos watched as his brother disappeared. "Mmm,' he murmured. "Wonder if I should have you now or later?"

"Whatever you wish, Diabolos," the woman answered.

"I think I will take you now," he answered, his fangs lengthening. With that being said, he sank his fangs into her throat.

After a while, Diabolos cleaned himself up and decided to go to the temple to see what he could do about Achlys.

After all, she was going to need some breaking down, even if he died trying to make her submit to Eros.


	20. Pain Or Pleasure

A/N: Uh oh, what's going to happen to Achlys? Read on to find out!!

Chapter 19- Pain Or Pleasure

Diabolos returned to the temple a few minutes after Lysistratos. "What do we have here?" he asked.

"Glad you could join us," Thanos said. "Apparently, Diabolos, his lordship has a project for you—to make sure the most stubborn of his brides is broken down a bit more."

"Ah, I see," Diabolos murmured. "I've got to make sure she obeys him."

"Exactly," Lysistratos said. "But what of the other two brides?"

"That is where you come in," Lykaios replied. "Apparently, one of them is somewhat broken, but the other isn't. We need for you to take Adrasteia down."

"My pleasure," Lysistratos said, a wicked smile on his face. "Show me to her."

"As well as me to Achlys," Diabolos said. "I'm going to have some fun with that one."

Meanwhile, Eros strolled down to the dungeon to pay Achlys a visit. "How are we today?" he asked.

"Wishing I could die already," Achlys snapped.

"Now, now," Eros said. "I know you don't mean that."

"It would be better than being here," Achlys continued.

"Nothing is better than being here with me," Eros said. "I could make anything you want appear before your eyes, little one. I can be everything you desire."

"I desire to leave," Achlys growled.

"That I cannot do, my dear," Eros said. "But I do have someone I want you to meet. Diabolos? Come down here."

Achlys shuddered. She had heard the others talking about Diabolos, but she hadn't expected to be, well, _meeting_ him.

"You called, your lordship? My, my, what a bad girl you've been," Diabolos murmured as he walked down to the dungeon. "I've been waiting to meet you, Achi."

"I haven't," Achlys spat.

Diabolos began to get upset. "See? This is what we've got to change, dear girl. Keep up with an attitude like that and you'll get more than hurt by me."

"Like I'm scared of you," Achlys laughed.

Diabolos began to shift into his demon form, which was a lot more scarier than that of Eros' own. "Maybe you should be now."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Achlys screamed. "Get away from me."

"Nope," Diabolos said. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

On the other side of the dungeon, Adrasteia was trying her best to keep a distance between herself and Lysistratos. "Get away, creep," she shouted.

"How about hell no?" Lysistratos hissed. "I was told you were bad, and I plan—I'm sorry—_intend—_to do just that."

"How are yo going to do that when you can't get me?" Adrasteia challenged.

However, Lysistratos was quicker. "Guess I got you."

"Damnit!" Adrasteia shouted as she was carried over to the table she was put onto only a few hours back. "Don't do this."

"But I must," Lysistratos said. "See, if I don't, then Eros will flay my ass. It's not a pretty picture, dear."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adrasteia wailed as her clothes were ripped away from her body.

"Good God," Lysistratos smiled. "What do we have here?"

"Get away from me!" Adrasteia shouted again.

"Mmm, I think I have my work cut out for me," Lysistratos growled, quickly letting one of his fingers grow into a claw.

"You can't do this!" Adrasteia cried.

Lysistratos smiled at her. "Of course I can, my master allows me to." With that being said, he slowly scratched a thin line of blood across her stomach, licking it as he went. "Delicious."

"Why?" Adrasteia asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because I needed to," Lysistratos answered. "You need to understand, my dear, that you are with Eros for all eternity. You have no family, no home, and nothing to remember. This is your new home."

"Hah! That's a laugh," Adrasteia said.

"Are you laughing now?" Lysistratos asked, his mouth still covering the scratch.

Adrasteia shuddered again—this time out of both fear and confusion. "No," she replied.

"Good. Then this will go smoothly," Lysistratos said.

Meanwhile, Achlys was in indescribable amounts of pain.

Seemed like Diabolos was getting his point across to her—really well.

"Let me go!" Achlys shouted.

Diabolos shrugged. "Okay," he said, releasing her restraints. "Go ahead."

"Thank you—oof," Achlys said, taking a few steps, then falling flat on her face.

"Are you going to be a good girl now? Or am I going to have to keep hurting you?" Diabolos asked.

"Fuck you!" Achlys spat.

"Fine. Have it your way," Diabolos growled, picking her off the ground.

"How're things going in here?" Eros asked.

"Delightfully painful—for her, of course," Diabolos answered.

"Just as I thought," Eros said, a smile on his face.

"You won't get away with this," Achlys threatened.

"I already have," Diabolos murmured. "You see, I've gotten into your mind, child. And the effects are irreversible."

"That's why I keep you around, Diabolos," Eros said. "You always know how to get to someone."

Suddenly, Achlys couldn't speak. As much as she tried to, no words came out.

"Don't worry, Achi," Eros said. "You'll get your voice back in a minute. Diabolos will make sure of that."

He then left to check on Agathangelos, who was still in his bedchamber since the ending of her torture session with Lykaios.

Agathangelos, on the other hand, was struggling to get out of the restraints that held her. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Is that any way to treat me?" Eros asked.

"Bastard," Agathangelos shouted.

"Insults aren't going to get you loose, dear," came the reply.

"Oh, yeah?" Agathangelos asked.

"Yeah," Eros snarled. "So, either shut up, or I will make you do so."

Agathangelos fell silent. "Of course," she muttered.

"That's better. Now, I will let you loose. But—you stay here. If I find that you aren't here when I get back, there will be trouble."

"Of course," Agathangelos replied.

"Good," Eros said, leaving once again—this time to go visit Lysistratos and see what was going on with Adrasteia.

"God, will this ever end?" Adrasteia wailed.

"Nope," Lysistratos answered.

"Good boy," Eros said, patting him on the head. "Nice to see you suffer, Adrasteia."

"Fuck you!" Adrasteia shouted.

"Later," Eros said. "For now, I'm enjoying watching you suffer."

Seemed like the torture would never end for either Achlys or Adrasteia.

More like it would never end for Achlys.


	21. Pain Or Pleasure, pt 2

Chapter 21- Pain Or Pleasure, pt. 2

"Well, well, well," Eros said, clicking his tongue. "What do we have here?"

Achlys was huddled in a corner, Diabolos standing over her. "I think I have given her the scare of her life, my liege," Diabolos replied.

"That is good, my minion," Eros replied.

"Not for me," Achlys muttered.

"What was that, child?" Diabolos asked.

"I said," Achlys began, her voice shaking. "It's not good for me."

"That is the point," Diabolos said. "This was to scare you. My work is done."

"Like hell it is," Achlys grumbled.

"I see the girl still has some of her stubbornness," Eros murmured.

"That won't be a problem, my liege," Diabolos said. "I can take some of that away."

"No, let it stay like that," Eros said. "It just means she needs more punishing."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have no idea as of yet," Eros replied. "But it will be painful, since she refuses to crack."

Achlys gulped.

"Aha!" Diabolos smiled. "She is growing afraid now."

"I am not—there was something in my throat," Achlys stammered.

"Sure there was," Diabolos said. " There is no need to lie."

"I'm not lying," Achlys shouted.

"There is also no need to shout," Diabolos murmured.

"Listen to him, he knows what he is talking about," Eros said.

"As if I would listen to either of you," Achlys spat.

"You might want to—if you want to live," Eros said, his eyes glowing red.

"And that is a must," Diabolos added.

"Let me go," Achlys begged. "I won't tell anyone where I've been."

"Who are you going to tell?" Eros asked. "Everyone you know is gone—dead by my hands."

"Who cares?" Achlys shouted again. " I can still tell someone about what you are doing."

Diabolos snickered. "Who would believe you?"

"I don't think anyone would care," Eros snickered.

"You're horrible."

"I know I am," Eros smiled.

"Let me go!" Achlys screamed.

"Take it like a bitch," Eros hissed. "And maybe the pain will be lessened. Diabolos is making sure that you aren't getting killed by his demented methods."

"I am not a bitch," Achlys growled. "And you can't do this to me."

"I can, and I will," Eros hissed again. "And I will—trust me."


	22. The Blood God's Pleasure

Chapter 22- The Blood God's Pleasure

"Keep working on her," Eros instructed. "When she is in the slightest bit of breaking down, call me."

"As you wish," Diabolos smirked, turning back to Achlys.

"Touch me again, and see if I don't hurt you," Achlys threatened.

"As if you would do that," Diabolos murmured, his fangs lengthening.

Achlys sneered at him. "Yeah, I think I would."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Lysistratos asked, quietly walking into the room.

"As soon as I get out of these chains and away from you, you son of a bitch," Achlys spat.

"You are in no position to say that," Lysistratos replied. "Your friend Adrasteia said the same thing to me. I enjoyed weakening her as I fed on her blood."

"You monster," Achlys swore.

"No worries, though," Lysistratos continued. "She lives—she just waits to be taken by his lordship—over and over and over again."

"You're sick," came the reply.

"I am highly demented," Lysistratos answered. "But not sick."

Achlys shook her head. "Still the same, psycho."

"Enough!" Diabolos growled. "Brother, explain your purpose for gracing the girl with your presence."

"Just to see how she was doing," Lysistratos explained. "And I can see that she is still strong—his lordship must be beyond angry with her."

"Aye, that he is," Diabolos answered. "But I will figure out some way to break her spirit."

"Maybe Thanos will help you," his brother replied.

"That psycho?" Diabolos asked. "I know he broke the weakest girl down, but I don't know if he can do anything to this one."

"Well, then," Lysistratos hissed. "I can help there."

"Go ahead," Diabolos challenged him. "Do it. I dare you."

Lysistratos growled, then turned to Achlys. "I am definitely going to make you suffer, little girl."

"Oh yeah? Just how do you plan on doing that?" Achlys snickered.

"Just sit and watch," the demon brothers said, smiles on their faces.

Achlys gulped. She knew that this wasn't going to be good—not at all.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the temple, Adrasteia's screams rang through the air.

"Stop it!"

"And why should I?" Eros replied. "You're mine for the taking. I can do whatever I want to you—and you can't do anything."

"You can't do this to me," Adrasteia continued.

"I can—and I will," Eros growled, his fangs lengthening. "Now come here."

"No!" Adrasteia shouted.

He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not letting you escape."

"The hell you're not!" Adrasteia shouted again.

Eros let out a growl as his fangs sank into her throat. "Scream for me, dear Adrasteia. Scream as loud as your little throat allows you."

Once she went limp in his arms, he released her and lay her on the ground by his feet. "Sleep well, my dear."

Meanwhile, Lysistratos was putting his demonic trickery to work. "Don't worry, my dear," he cooed. "You won't feel a thing."

"What are you going to do to me?" Achlys asked.

"That is up to us," Diabolos replied.

"And for you to find out," Lysistratos added.

"Over my dead body," Achlys hissed.

"That can be arranged," Lysistratos growled.

"Not yet, brother," Diabolos said. "If we did that, we will get into such trouble with Lord Eros."

"Then what do you suggest?" Lysistratos asked.

"Aren't you a bit hungry? I mean, Adrasteia's blood wasn't that satisfying, was it?" Diabolos asked.

"What are you getting at?" Lysistratos began.

"Aren't you still hungry?" Diabolos asked, winking at him.

"Oh—oh, yeah, I am hungry," Lysistratos said, looking at Achlys.

"What?" Achlys sputtered. "No—NO WAY are you doing what I think you are."

"Oh, yes, I am," Lysistratos said. "I'm going to drain you—until you're weak to the point where Eros can possess you without a fight."

With that being said, he pulled her into his arms and sank his fangs into her throat.

"No...won't...let...you...," Achlys said, her breath coming in short gasps.

"You won't," Lysistratos said. "But I do as I want—and I want to taste that fire you possess. I want to taste that strength."

"It's not for you—or Eros—to taste," Achlys said. "Now let me go!"

"Not an option," Diabolos growled. "Now stop fighting and relax."

That was when everything went black for Achlys.


	23. The Breaking Point

A/N: Oh no, what's happening to Achlys? Read on to find out!!

Chapter 23- The Breaking Point

When she came to a few hours later, Achlys woke to find Lysistratos hovering over her, working his hardest to weaken her.

"Let me go," she said.

"Nope," Lysistratos murmured. "No one leaves the temple of Eros—alive, that is."

"You're not allowed to go anywhere," Diabolos replied. "If we let you go, our heads would roll."

"Well," Achlys said to them. "I don't give a damn. I don't want to be here, so if I were you, I'd let me go."

"No," Eros growled. "If they let you go, then I'd me more than angry. Approach me, thorn in my side."

"How about no?" Achlys retorted.

Eros sighed. He began to wonder how much more of this bullshit he was going to deal with.

Especially from Achlys.

"If you don't get over here," he growled again.

"And what? You're going to kill me?" Achlys laughed. "I'd like to see you do that."

"That's it," Eros muttered. He marched over to Achlys and grabbed her by her hair. "Now do you see why I get so mad?"

"Because you have anger management issues?" Achlys snickered.

"Because of psychos like you, you little twat," Eros hissed.

"Whoa—who the fuck are you calling a twat?" Achlys demanded.

Lysistratos and Diabolos shook their heads. "She is in trouble now," they whispered.

"You, of course," Eros replied, a smile on his face.

"I think not," Achlys said, twisting out of his grasp. "And let go of my hair, asshole!"

Eros did not respond to the comment but instead sent her flying into a wall with a flick of his wrist. Laughing at her crumpled form, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

Both Lysistratos and Diabolos were laughing at the show. "Nice one, my liege," they said.

"Thank you for helping," Eros said to them. "But this bitch will be getting a taste of my medicine in a few minutes."

"We bet," Lysistratos said.

"Sure do," Diabolos added.

"I'll be off now," Eros told them. "If I need you, I will call on you again." With that being said, he disappeared into a ring of crimson smoke.

"Wow, baby brother," Lysistratos murmured. "I can see why Lord Eros was so mad with that girl. She is a tough one."

"And it took him throwing her into a wall to knock her out," Diabolos wondered aloud.

"Well, either way, we'll have to see what happens," Lysistratos said. "Let's go hunt."

"Where?" Diabolos asked.

"Artemis won't mind another hunter or two going missing, would she?" Lysistratos murmured again.

"Hah! Guess not. She didn't come after me when I fed off that hunter," Diabolos snickered.

"You killed the poor boy. And yes, you should be lucky she didn't catch you because of that."

"But I was hungry—until you brought me that peasant girl for dessert. Peasant blood is an excellent after dinner treat."

"I don't think Artemis will have time to think about that—and the boar you killed as well, baby brother."

Diabolos laughed. "I think not."

"Anyway," Lysistratos said. "Let's go. We'll probably hear about what happened to her later."

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Eros had taken Achlys to his chambers. "You bad, bad girl," he chastised.

Achlys remained still as he placed her onto the bed. Eros looked at her, a sick smile on his devilish face.

"What to do with you, troublesome girl?" Eros wondered aloud. "Maybe force you to break?"

"I have an idea, brother," Ares said, stepping out of the darkness.

"As do I," Hades said.

"Do you?" Eros asked them. "And if it includes Aphri, I will murder you both where you stand."

"Oh, please," Hades laughed. "It doesn't. She is in Crete, minding her own beeswax."

"Anyway," Ares interrupted. "Our idea."

"Yes, your idea," Eros reminded them.

"We say you feed. Now," Ares replied.

"Why is that?" Eros asked.

"You look hungry...and since she will still be knocked out, cast a spell on her. That way, you can make her do what you want," Hades replied.

"Hell, you two drive a hard bargain," Eros complained. "But it may work."

"We know it may work," his brothers replied.

Eros smiled. "I will go do that. You two may stay or leave, whichever you choose."

"We may want to see the other two—can we?" they asked.

"Yes, go ahead, but leave me to her," Eros warned.

"Very well," Ares said. "Let's go, Hades."

After they left, Eros turned back to Achlys. "Now, my dear, where were we? Ah, yes. I do need to feed. I thank my brothers for that suggestion."

He hissed as he sank his fangs into her throat. "How heavenly," he moaned. "Your blood is like nectar."

Anatolios had been walking by when he heard Eros enjoying himself. "Damn," he said. "He must have broken the mule down by now."

"And why are you so nosy?" Alcandor asked.

"Because I want to be—and it took so long for her to break. Imagine what he has planned for her," Anatolios replied.

Alcandor pondered the idea. "Maybe he will take her until she finally gives in."

Anatolios laughed. "Maybe."

Back in his chambers, Eros continued to watch Achlys in her unconscious form. "Dear Achlys," he began. "Why do you trouble me so?"

"Because," Aphrodite said, her slitted eyes staring at him. "She would never want to be with you. And you've gone and taken her away from what she has known. What will she know here?"

"Oh, who asked you?" Eros growled.

"No one, apparently, but I will answer anyway," Aphrodite hissed.

"Go away before I have my minions wipe your temples clean of worshipers," Eros snapped.

"Like that would happen," Aphrodite replied.

"Blow it out your lily pink ass," Eros growled.

Meanwhile, Achlys began to stir. "What happened?"

"My boys had a time with you, little one. I, however, want to be the one that ends the torture you were put through."

"Maybe you'll let me go?" Achlys asked.

"No," Eros replied. "Maybe one day when I grow feathers."

"Damn it," Achlys swore. "I will never be yours. You hear me?"

"That's okay," Eros replied. "You're already mine. And I will be taking you over and over and over again."


	24. Eternal Dreams

Chapter 24- Eternal Dreams

Achlys was still out.

Eros, on the other hand, was beginning to regret putting her under such torture. But, of course, he didn't dare question either Diabolos or Lysistratos about their methods.

In fact, no one else dared ask them either.

Looking back at Achlys, he sighed. "There was nothing I could do. She aggravated me to no end. She should have just listened."

Flavian poked his head in the door. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No," Eros said. "I think I overdid it this time."

"Don't blame yourself," Flavian said. "She did it to herself."

"Of course she did," Eros said. "But I drove her to this. She needs to know I meant no harm."

"She's stubborn, that isn't your fault," Hadrianus said.

"When did you get back?" Eros asked.

"A while back," Hadrianus replied. He had been in Crete visiting family, and had not been around for the extra torture that had been handed to Achlys.

"Oh, well you missed quite a lot," Flavian told him. "She was such a pain—and even Diabolos and Lysistratos couldn't get her to break."

Hadrianus was stunned. "How is that even possible?" he asked.

Eros and Flavian shook their heads. "We have no idea."

Meanwhile, Achlys began to stir. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Eros said. "I tried to help you out, but you passed out."

"A likely story," Achlys muttered. "I think it was because you had those monsters torture me."

"Think whatever you want," Eros growled. "The main thing is that you're okay."

"Yeah," Achlys said. "I think you tried to kill me."

"Hmph," Eros grumbled.

"What?" Achlys yelled.

"Nothing, you ungrateful girl," Eros muttered. "Just go back to sleep. I will be nice and bring something for you to drink later."

Achlys slept.

And slept.

Until she was slapped awake a while later—by none other than Diabolos.

Achlys recoiled in terror. "Haven't you had enough?"

Diabolos grinned. "Lord Eros asked me to bring you some peppermint tea. Please drink it."

Achlys took the cup. "Okay. I just hope you haven't poisoned it."

"Nope. No poison. Thanos is the one who poisons people."

Achlys drank the tea in one gulp. "That was good, can I have some more?"

Diabolos smiled. "Certainly. I'll be back."

Achlys lay back down on the bed. "I guess I can enjoy this," she murmured, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I'm guessing you're giving in, then?" Eros asked.


	25. Respect

Chapter 25- Respect

Eros may have conquered Achlys a few nights before, but there was an underlying motive for that issue.

Achlys may not have been able to see it, but Eros was trying to teach her a lesson in respect, which was something he demanded from everyone.

And as soon as she healed from her time in the dungeon, she tried to give him the respect he wanted.

That was a trying time. But both she and Eros tried to hold their patience with each other.

Everyone in the palace, including Flavian and Hadrianus, began to wonder if the two had butted heads yet.

"Not yet," they both grumbled.

"Let's hope not," Hadrianus laughed.

"Very funny," Achlys spat.

"Okay, okay," Flavian said. "We were only joking."

"Thank you for speaking for me," Hadrianus grumbled.

"Well, if you'd spoken up, then we wouldn't have that problem," Flavian retorted.

"Whatever," Hadrianus grumbled again.

Flavian bopped him in the head with a frying pan. "Stop being so smart."

"Anyway," Achlys interrupted. "May I have something to eat?"

"Of course you can," Flavian replied. "I was about to make some cream of mushroom soup for lunch. Sound good?"

Achlys shook her head. "Anything is fine with me."

Flavian smiled. "Then that's settled. I'll make lunch right now."

Eros walked into the kitchen. "Hello, everyone," he said. "Achi."

"Hi," was all Achlys said.

"My lord," Flavian said. "I was about to make lunch. Want some?"

Eros grinned. "I'd love some."

Soon enough, lunch was served. Everyone gathered at the table in the grand hall and sat down to eat.

The first person to speak was Anatolios. "How goes the training in respect, my lord?"

"I think I'm doing well. I also think Achi is doing well," Eros replied.

Adrasteia and Agathangelos looked at Achlys, who sat eating and not saying a word.

"Think she's okay?" Agathangelos asked.

"Hm," Adrasteia said.

Achlys glared at them. "I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Wow," Alcandor said. "Is that the same Achlys who mouthed off to us when we tortured her?"

"Shut up," Achlys said.

Thanos raised an eyebrow. "Leave her alone. She's being quiet. Let her be."

Everyone resumed eating.

"At least she's being quiet," Lysistratos said.

Eros looked at everyone. "Let's just eat."

"Sorry, Achi," Lysistratos muttered.

"Me too," Anatolios said.

"No way were those sincere," Achlys muttered. "But it'll do."


End file.
